Sa bahay ng ASEAN
by Shurah
Summary: Dahil si Philippines ay OC pa ang status, ito ang version ko. Samahan ang Asia family sa pang araw-araw nilang buhay. Bakit pula ang itlog na maalat? Bakit may sister complex si Kiku? Sinong Pipiliin ni Pili sa tatlo si Alfred, Arthur o Lovino? At bakit sunflower seeds ang laging pasalubong ni Ivan sa tuwing dumadalaw sa bahay nila Pili?
1. ASEAN - ang pangingealam ni Kiku

**Disclaimer:** standard disclaimer applied.

**Summary:** Dahil si Philippines ay OC pa ang status, ito ang version ko kung magulo na nga ang bahay ng mga ASEAN may dumagdag pang isa at kaya pala MIA dahil lagalag.

**Sa bahay ng ASEAN**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**ASEAN – Ang pangingealam ni Kiku**

Isang umaga, maagang nagising ang nakatatandang miyembro ng pamilya para magluto ng agahan at para paggising ng mga kapatid handa na ito (_a/n: how responsible di ba_), nang siya'y nakatapos at kasalukuyang hinahanda ang hapag ng biglang…

"ANO BA!"

Isang malakas na sigaw ang narinig sa buong kabahayan kasabay nito ang malakas na lagabog mula sa isang silid na minsan lamang gamitin.

"_Mukhang naka-uwi na sya_" isip ni Yao habang inaalis ang apron, aakyat na sana sya upang tingnan ang pangyayari ng lumitaw si Hong Kong sa pintuan nagkakamot ito ng ulo at umupo sa hapag.

"Si Pili at si Kiku" simpleng sagot ni Hong ng makitang nakatingin sa kanya ang kuya na waring nagtatanong kung anong nangyari.

Nang may narinig nanamang sunod-sunod na kalabog agad pumunta si Yao sa may hagdan at sumigaw. "Magsibaba na kayo baka maubos ni Hong yung almusal."

"Kuya Yao naman!" tutol na sabi ni Hong kasunod nito ang lagabog ng mga paa pababa ng hagdan.

"Sinasabi ko na syo wag ka nang pumunta doon." Saway ni Kiku.

"Kiku tama na iyan at isa pa malaki na yan para pagbawalan mo pa." paliwanag ni Mei.

"Ano ba kasi ang nangyari?" tanong ni Yao nang makaupo at sumubo ng noodles.

"Pano kasi Kuya itong si Kiku pinagbabawalan nanaman ni Pili na pumunta doon kila Mang Antonio." Sabat ni Hong sabay kuha ng siomai.

"Pahyo nyaman hahi" pasimula ni Pili. (_Pano naman kasi_)

"Pili ubusin mo muna yang nasa bibig mo bago ka magsalita." Saway ni Yao.

"Sorry Kuya" ani ni Pili matapos lunukin ang noodles.

"Tingnan mo yan kasasama mo kay Alfred nakukuha mo na yung bad habit nya." Sabi ni Kiku hindi nya mawari bakit bihira syang sundin ng kapatid.

Nagbuntong hininga "ilang beses ko ba sasabihin syo, hindi masamang dalawin ko naman paminsan-minsan si Mang Antonio, baka hindi mo natatandaan inalagaan din naman ako nun nung maliit pa ako." Paliwanag ni Pili.

"Oo nga naman" sabi ng kapapasok pa lamang na si Yong Soo. Natigilan ng makitang nakatingin ng masama si Kiku.

"Ang gusto ko lang naman eh—" natigil sa pagsasalita ng biglang nagka eureka moment si Hong.

"Ah! Di kaya nagseselos ka dahil mas madalas si Pili sa labas kaysa dito sa loob at miss na miss mo na sya." Pag-aasar na sabi ni Hong at sumubo ng sinangag.

Natigilan ang lahat at sabay-sabay na tumingin kay Kiku, hagalpakan ang lahat minus si Pili nang makitang namumula si Kiku.

"Kiku… Kiku… lumalabas ang sister complex mo" puna ni Yong Soo habang umiiling.

Tumigil sa pagkain si Pili, tumayo at niyakap ng mahigpit mula sa likod si Kiku. "Honda Kiku… kahit madalas ako sa labas at iba't-iba ang kahalubilo iba pa rin kapag mga kapatid ang kasama ko tandaan mo yan at FYI wala akong balak palitan ni isa sa mga kapatid ko kung iyan lang naman ang pinag-aalala mo." Dito na nangiti si Kiku at marahang tinapik ang brasong naka-akap sa kanya.

"ANG DAYA! Bakit si Pili pinapayakap mo ako hindi… ako din" tatayo na sana si Yong Soo pero…

"Subukan mong lumapit at gagawin kitang sushi." Banta ni Kiku.

"Parang ayoko na atang kumain" sabi ni Hong, nagtawanan na lang ang lahat at ganito ang simula ng kanilang araw kapag kumpleto silang magkakapatid sa bahay.


	2. ASEAN - Itlog na maalat

**Sa bahay ng ASEAN**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**ASEAN – Itlog na maalat**

Ika–lima na ng hapon ng makauwi si Yao, galing sya sa walang ka kwenta-kwentang meeting ng mga kasapi ng Alliance at hindi nya lubos maisip kung bakit sa twing pulong nila hindi manlang sila nakakabuo ng isang matinong desisyon.

Normal yun, dahil hindi magiging Alliance ang Alliance kung wala ang ka-weirdohan ni Alfred, ang madalas na pananaway ni Arthur sa dating niyang alaga, ang creepy na pagngiti ni Ivan na di nya mawari kung anong laman ng kukote at mas lalo pa syang kinilabutan dahil panay ang tingin nito sa kanya with blushing pa at ang pagfe-feeling Don Romantiko ni Francis. Sabi ko na sa inyo normal iyon.

Pero hindi nya matatawag na normal ang nadatnan niya sa bahay; nakita niya ang kanyang mga kapatid na tila ba may sinisilip sa kanilang bodega.

"HUY! Anong ginagawa nyo dyan?" panggugulat na tanong ni Yao, dali-daling tinakpan ni Mei ang kanyang bibig.

"Ssh… Kuya wag kang maingay" sabi ni Mei habang dahan-dahang inaalis ang kamay.

"Utang na loob Kuya Yao, pagsabihan mo si Pili" sabi ni Yong Soo.

Nagtaas ng kilay si Yao "at ano na naman bang problema kay Pili?" nang hindi na sya sinagot nakisilip na rin at iyon nga nakita niya si Pili na nakaupo sa harap ng isang plangganang putik katabi ang isang malaking garapon ng asin at isang katerbang itlog, sa di kalayuan sa kanya isang kumukulong kawa na may kulay pula na tubig ang naroon.

"Kuya Yao kausapin mo na sya, pagsabihan mo na kung may sama sya ng loob sa isang bansa wag nyang daanin sa pangungulam" tarantang sabi ni Yong Soo.

Isang malakas na pagbatok ang pinawalan ni Hong Kong "tingin mo magagawa nya iyon? Sige nga, may katibayan ka?"

"Nung isang araw nakita ko sila ni Arthur na nagpapalitan ng notes at kung hindi ka pa kuntento, sa atin dito sya itong marunong gumamit ng mahika." sabi si Yong Soo habang kinukwelyohan ang nakatatandang kapatid.

"Um… hello FYI hindi lang si Pili ang may kaalaman sa magic dito sa mundo." Nakapamewang sa sabi ni Mei.

Dahil sa hysterical na ang maingay na Koreyano napag pasyahan niyang kausapin na si Pili. Nang kanya ng maabot ang kinaroroonan nito nakita niya itong naglalagay ang maraming asin sa putik at ibinabad ang natitirang mga itlog.

"O nakabalik ka na pala Kuya, kamusta ang meeting?" ani ni Pili ng mapansin ang kapatid.

"Magulo pa rin" sagot nito habang pinapanood ang ginagawa ng kapatid. Kumuha ng isang itlog sa tray at nagtanong.

"Pili…" dahan-dahan na wika nito habang hawak ang itlog.

"Bakit Kuya?" tanong nito habang hinahango ang mga pula nang itlog.

"Sa pagkaka-alam ko puti o may pagka peach ang mga itlog, hindi pula at bakit ganito ang laman?" sabi ni Yao nang mabukasan ang itlog.

"Ah… itlog na maalat ang tawag dyan"

"Pwe! Ang alat"

"Natural, alangan namang matamis… itlog na maalat nga di ba. Masarap yan lalo na kapag may kasamang kamatis at sinangag."

Nagbuntong hininga "alam mo hysterical na ang mga kapatid natin dahil sa ginagawa mo." Sabi nito.

"Bakit, ano ba sa tingin nila ang ginagawa ko?"

"Nangungulam"

Nagulantang at napatigil sa pag-aayos ng mga pulang itlog "ganun?"

"Ganun" sagot ni Yao sabay turo sa kinaroroonan ng iba, nang silipin ni Pili napataas ito ng kilay. "Pero ang dami mong ginawa, hindi mo naman siguro papakain sa amin ang…" nagbilang "… 20 trays ng itlog na maalat diba." Sabi nito.

Naglabas ng listahan "Ah… yung tatlong tray atin, yung tatlo order ni Mang Antonio, tatlong tray kay Ivan, apat sa magkapatid na Italyano, dalawa kay Elizabeta, tatlo kay Gilbert at dalawa kay Arthur."

"Oh… side line mo" nilapitan si Pili at hinaplos ang ulo "mukhang hindi mo pa rin nakakalimutan ang mga tinuro ko syo regarding business which is…"

"… establish a good relation with your clients, di ba?" patuloy nito sa sinabi ng kuya. Nangiti si Yao "_malaki na talaga sya parang kaylan lang._"

Natigilan ng may naalala "nga pala speaking of good relation with the client, pinapasabi ni Ivan ikaw daw magdeliver ng order nya."

"_Leche_…" isip ni Yao

_**Sa kabilang ibayo ng pader**_

"Sabi ko na sayo hindi magagawa ni Pili ang sinasabi mo." Sabi ni Hong.

"Malay mo naman may kasamang sumpa yung mga itlog na para dito sa bahay." Sabi ni Yong Soo habang sumisilip-silip.

Napabuntong hininga "Praning ka talaga, siguro may ginawa ka sa kanya ano." ani ni Kiku. "_sana naman hindi sya magtagal sa pagde-deliver at walang mangyari sa kanya, sundan ko kaya._" May pag-aalalang isip nito.

Nakatitig kay Kiku "O… o… yung sakit mong sister complex umaatake na naman." Sabi ni Mei at hinatak ang mga kapatid papasok ng bahay.

"Hindi ah!" dipensa ni Kiku, namumula ang mukha.

"Eh halata naman sa mukha mo, wag ka nang tumangi, huli ka na" sabay tawa ni Hong.


	3. ASEAN - Telenovela

**Sa bahay ng ASEAN**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**ASEAN – Telenovela**

6:20 ng gabi at abala si Mei sa paghahain at si Hong ay nasa kusina at inilalagay ang mga pagkain sa mga plato, nang matapos ay nagpunta sa mesa. Lumingon-lingon ito sa paligid.

"Mei, asan si Kuya? Buong araw ko syang hindi nakita."

"Nasa kwarto nya at nagpapahinga, bumaba sya saglit pero bulamalik din agad… mukhang pagod na pagod" sagot nito.

Nagtaas ng kilay "Pagod? Nagdeliver lang naman sya ng itlog na maalat sa bahay ni Ivan, anong nakakapagod doon at bakit nitong umaga lang sya umuwi?"

"Paano kasi—"

"Whaaaaaa…"

Nagtinginan ang dalawa at patakbong tinungo ang sala, si Kiku pumasok ng bahay at pati si Yao napababa ng marinig ang malakas na iyak.

"Anong problema Pili?" tanong ni Mei habang yakap ang kapatid.

Umiiling-iling ito na para hindi makapaniwala "hindi… hindi ito pwedeng mangyari… Y–Yeon Woo!" sabay iyak.

"Yeon Woo? Sinong Yeon Woo?" takang tanong ni Hong, nilingon ni Pili ang paligid "Si Yong Soo, nasaan si Yong Soo?"

"Andito na ako, dala ko na yung kimchi" tamang-tama ang pagpasok nito nang makita ang humahagulgol na kapatid "Anong nangyari?"

"Yong Soooooo, si Yeon Woo… si Yeon Woo"

Nanlaki ang mga mata si Yong Soo, nabigla ito at nangilid ang luha, madali nito hinawakan ang mga balikat ni Pili "sabihin mo sa'kin, anong nangyari sa kanya, madali ka" sabi nito habang bahagyang inaalog ang kapatid.

"Patay na sya, ikakasal na sana sila pero namatay sya" sagot ni Pili.

"Bitiwan mo si Pili at nasasaktan sya" saway ni Kiku, bumitaw naman ito at napaluhod, nabahala ang iba pa nilang mga kasama sa naging takbo ng mga pangyayari. Naagaw na lang ang kanilang pansin ng…

_Inside my heart is you_

_No greater love no one above you_

_Inside my heart is you  
Stay in love always, as I live in your ways  
Coz, inside my heart is you…_

Isang kanta ang narining mula sa telebisyon.

"Ayan! Tapos na tuloy, hindi ko na nakita yung iba pang pangyayari, nakakainip maghintay ng susunod na episode." Inis na sabi ni Pili.

Nakaluhod pa rin "HINDIIIII! Nakalimutan ko panoorin abala kasi ako sa pagkuha ng kimchi… HINDIIIIIIII!"

Cue face palming.


	4. ASEAN - maling akala

**Sa bahay ng ASEAN**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

**ASEAN – maling akala**

Kasalukyang nasa hardin ang magkakapatid at nagpapahinga ng biglang dumating si Ivan.

"Magandang hapon sa inyo" bati ng Russo, "may dala nga pala ako para sa inyo eto" at nagbaba ng isang paper bag na puno ng sunflower seeds.

"Sa pagkakaalam ko wala naman kaming alagang hamster" sabi ni Pili habang sinisipat ang laman ng bag.

"Haha… ikaw naman pwede ring namang kainin ng tao yan." Paliwanag ni Ivan. Bumukas ang pinto at lumabas si Yao na may dalang malamig na inumin. Cue blushing si Ivan.

"Araw ka ba?" bati at tanong nito.

"BAKIT?" sabay na tanong nina Kiku, Pili, Hong, Yong Soo at Mei.

"Kasi ikaw ang liwanag ng buhay ko"

Nagtaas ng kilay ang tsino "nang-aasar ka ba?" bugnot na sabi nito.

"Ikaw naman hindi ka na mabiro, wag ka naman ganyan parang walang namagitan sa atin nung isang gabi."

"!" sabay-sabay na nagsalita ang mga nakarinig sa sobrang pagkabigla.

Namumula "pwede ba ayusin mo yung mga salitang gagamitin mo at nag-iiba ang kahulugan" lumingon sa mga kapatid at sumigaw "tahimik!" agad na tumahimik ang mga ito.

"K-kuya wag mong sabihing hindi ka na vir—" tinakpan ni Mei ang bibig ni Yong Soo bago pa ito matapos kasabay nito tinakpan ni Hong ang tenga ni Pili, tiningnan sya nito ang sinabi lang niya "bata ka pa."

"Hay… hindi ko talaga makalimutan iyon, ang galing mo nga eh." Patuloy na sabi ni Ivan.

"Ang galing? Kuya, kung ganoon nakipag—" this time si Hong naman ang pinigilan.

"At alam nyo ba, pinagpawisan ako ng husto noong natapos na kami." Dadag pa nito.

*gasp* "naka ilang rounds kayo?" tanong ni Mei.

"MEI!" sigaw ni Yao sa sobrang pagkahiya.

"Pito" wika ni Ivan sabay buntong hininga.

May idadagdag pa sana si Kiku ng mahuli niyang masama ang tiningin ni Yao, minabuti na lang niyang manahimik.

Hindi na nakapag timpi "anong bang inaakala nyong nangyari?" tanong nito, nang hindi makatingin ng diretso ang mga kapatid. "Xbox! Nag laro kami ng games buong magdamag kaya inumaga na ako ng uwi!"

"Ehehehe…"


	5. ASEAN - Pick-up lines

**Sa bahay ng ASEAN**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

**ASEAN – Pick-up lines**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY YAO/ KUYA!" sigaw ng mga nagsipagdalo sa handaan; nagkainan, nagkantahan, nagbigay at nagbukas ng regalo. Pero hindi kumpleto ang kasiyahan kung walang mini program.

"Salamat sa mga nagsipagdalo sa birthday party ni Yao" sabi ni Alfred at nagpalakpakan.

"Bago matapos ang araw na ito magkakaroon tayo ng isang competition, in honor of our birthday celebrant, pero wag ka mag-alala Yao wala ka masyadong gagawin, judge ka lang" wika ni Feliciano.

"Kaya simulan nanatin, kung maari lang ay bumuo kayo ng dalawang grupo at pumili kayo ng isang representative." Utos ni Alfred.

Nang matapos ay ito ang kinalabasan.

Team A: Matthew, Ivan, Francis, Antonio, Gilbert, Roderich, Elizabeta

Representative: Ivan

Team B: Arthur, Ludwig, Hong, Pili, Mei, Kiku, Yong Soo

Representative: Arthur

"Okay! Ang tema natin ay pick-up lines at syempre bilang judge ikaw ang tatanungin nila Yao." Paliwanag ni Feliciano.

"Janken muna para malaman natin kung sino ang mauuna." Sabi ni Alfred.

Janken poy holi holi hoy sino matalo syang unggoy.

Ivan: bato

Arthur: papel

"Simulan na!" sabay sambit ng mga emcee.

Arthur: Hook ka ba?

Yao: Bakit?

Arthur: kasi… hook na hook ako syo.

Ivan: Kabayo ka ba?

Yao: Bakit?

Ivan: Kasi pagnakikita kita sabi ng puso ko tigidig-tigidig-tigidig.

Arthur: wala yan! Eto, kung screw ka, screw driver naman ako.

Yao: Bakit?

Arthur: kasi (_kumanta_) you spin my head around… around…

Ivan: Corny pare! Etong pakinggan mo, Siopao ka ba?

Yao: Bakit?

Ivan: Kasi you're so special eh...

Arthur: Weh… uwi na Ivan, eto Bangin ka ba?

Yao: Bakit?

Arthur: kasi I'm falling for you

Ivan: Patihulog ka na lang sa bangin Arthur! Yao, sana letters na lang tayo.

Yao: Bakit?

Ivan: So that I can put U and I together.

Arthur: Che! Stuffed toy ka ba?

Yao: Bakit?

Arthur: kasi you're so huggable.

Nagsunod-sunod pa ang batuhan ng mga pick-up lines and in fairness naging Masaya ang araw na ito, sobrang saya na may pagka corny pero memorable dahil ito ang araw kung saan kasama nya ang mga importanteng tao sa buhay nya.

* * *

**Shurah:** tingin nyo sinong nanalo? Honestly speaking tawa ako ng tawa nung ginagawa ko ito, kahit ako naco-cornyhan.


	6. ASEAN - The bear song

**Sa bahay ng ASEAN**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

**ASEAN – The bear song**

"Uy! Naalala ko ito" sabi ni Mei matapos maghalungkat sa cabinet ng mga DVD's

"Patingin…" wika ni Hong "… ay oo, nakakatawa ito lalo na yung bear song, tawa ako ng tawa dun."

"Napanood ko rin yan, airing sya kasi nun kaya pagkatapos ng world conference dumiretso ako sa hotel room ko para manood" dagdag ni Yao matapos ibaba ang librong binabasa upang sumali sa kwentuhan.

"Pano ba iyung song nila um… may tatlong bear sa loob ng isang bahay" kanta ni Pili habang ginagawa ang action para sa nasabing song.

"Hindi tingin ko…" tumayo si Hong at inilagay ang kamay sa bewang at naghalf squats to the left and to the right sabay kanta.

"Mali naman kayo eh… di ba pagkatapos ng half squats itataas nyo yung braso nyo." Tumayo na rin si Mei at sumayaw.

"Sa tingin ko mas tama yung ginagawa ni Mei" sabi ni Kiku at tumayo "tapos nyong i-taas yung braso, di ba continuous pa rin yung half squats pero iba na yung position ng arms."

Sa sofa tawa ng tawa si Yao sa ginagawa ng kanyang mga kapatid. Pumasok si Yong Soo.

"Good timing Yong Soo, since galing naman sa inyo yang bear song bakit di mo ituro." Sabi ni Yao.

"Huh? Bear song?" ngumiti ng malaki "Make way for the master ng mga bear song!" sigaw nito at nagsimula ng ituro ang tamang steps.

_**Minutes later**_

"O ano, kuha nyo na ba?" tanong ni Yong Soo.

"Kuha na!" sabi ng mga kasama, half way thru the teaching nakisali na rin si Yao.

"Okay gawin na natin 5, 6, 7, 8" at sabay-sabay kumanta ng bago nilang national anthem.

_May tatlong bear sa loob ng isang bahay_

_Si papa bear, si mama bear, si baby bear_

_Si papa bear ay malakas_

_Si mama bear ay maganda_

_Si baby bear ay napakaliksi_

_Tingnan nyo, tingnan nyo_

_Ang saya nila!_

"One more time with feelings!" at inulit pa nila ang kanta with the action, bigay na bigay ang lahat, at ito ang naabutan ni Alfred nang dumating sya sa bahay.

"Pili labas naman ta…" nanlaki ang mga mata "…yo? Bagong national anthem nyo ba yan?" tanong pa nito, ang hindi nila alam isang mahiwagang nilalang ang nakasaksi sa mga pangyayari.

_**Kinabukasan**_

"Oy! Tingnan nyo ito!" sigaw ni Francis mula sa kanyang upuan.

"Bakit anong nakita mo?" tanong ni Lugwig.

"Basta punta kayo sa youtube at i-type nyo The Bear Song Asean style" dali-daling nagbukas ng mga gadgets ang mga bansa, bumukas ang pinto at pumasok ang magkakapatid, nakita nilang nagkakagulo at ng kanilang silipin ang pinapanood laking gulat nila.

"Pano nangyari ito? Sinong talipandas ang nagpost nito, umamin kayo!" sigaw ni Yong Soo.

"Cute naman ah…" sabi ni Arthur with a devious smirk.


	7. ASEAN - Grocery shopping prt 1

**Sa bahay ng ASEAN**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

**ASEAN – Grocery shopping prt. 1  
**

Hay… ang saya! Sweldo at tamang-tama lang at kailangan na nilang mag grocery shopping ng mga supplies para sa bahay at personal use. Since iisa lang naman ang tinitirahan nila share sila sa mga gastusin, kaya eto silang magkakapatid at nasa hypermarket.

"Uy! Push cart makasakay nga" sabik na sabi ni Yong Soo.

"Ano ka ba? Hindi ka na bata para gawin pa iyan" saway ni Kiku.

"Ilabas nyo na yung listahan para matapos tayo agad" sabi ni Yao.

Inilabas ni Pili ang listahan "mabuti pa kumuha tayo ng tag-iisang cart at paghatian natin itong listahan para mas mabilis" binalaan si Yong Soo "hindi… hindi ka pwedeng sumakay kung iyan ang iniisip mo." Sumimangot si Yong pero pumayag na rin.

Pinagpartehan na nila ang listahan, si Yong Soo ang mamimili ng bathroom essentials (_yes, pati sanitary napkins kasama_), si Hong sa cleaning supplies, si Yao ang sa meat section, si Kiku sa fruits ang veggies, si Pili sa sauces at condiments, si Mei sa gardening supplies.

"Magkita tayo sa aisle 3 tapos sabay-sabay nating bayaran, maliwanag?" utos at tanong ni Yao.

"Roger that!" at sila'y nagpunta sa kani-kaniyang destinasyon.

**Yong Soo**

"Tingnan natin, hm… andito sa listahan ang tissue, air freshener, facial wash, body soap, toothpaste, shampoo, conditioner at" nanlaki ang mga mata "s-sanita…ta…tary n-na…napkins? Bakit ako pa?" nang makuha ang mga naunang items, eto na and dilemma, mamula-mula ang mukha ng marating nya ang lugar na hindi na nya gusto pang balikan "sanitary napkins, anong klase?" tumingin sa shelf.

"Thin" _may thick ba?_

"With side leak protection" _leakage, paano?_

"With wings" _lumilipad sila? Ang galing!_

"Odor neutralizer" _what's there to neutralize?_

"Cottony cover" _don't tell me may plastic version sila?_

Dahil sa pinagtitinginan na sya ng mga nasa paligid nya at hindi na nya kaya ang awkwardness "kahit ano na nga lang" sabi nito at humablot ng limang packs at kumaripas ng alis.

"_Hindi na ako babalik dun!"_

**Hong**

"Hay sa wakas natapos din!" tiningnan muli niya ang listahan at ng masiguro na kumpleto na "Anong sabi ni kuya? Aisle 3 ok sige" paalis na sana sya ng…

"Excuse me?" sabi ng isang binata.

"Yes, may kailangan ka?" tanong ni Hong.

"Pwedeng makipagkilala?" at niabot ang kamay.

"Um…" hindi nya alam ang gagawin, minsan nang nangyari sa kanya ito.

"Sige na ako nga pala si [name], may boyfriend ka na ba? Ilang taon ka na? Pwede ko bang hingin ang number mo para textmate tayo? Then ayain kitang mag date." Sunod-sunod na tanong nito.

"_Ay aba! Pick-upin daw ba ako?_" sa isip nito. "Sorry Pare pero I don't swing the other way" paliwanag ni Hong, aalis na sana sya ng hawakan sya ng makulit na lalaki sa braso.

"Miss naman… wag ka ng pakipot!" ii-score sana ng isang kiss pero sinampolan sya ni Hong ng isang malupit na Kung fu move curtsey of Kuya Yao's lessons.

As expected bulagta ang kawawang manyak.

"Pare pumili ka ng pipick-upin mo ha, siguraduhin mong babae. maka-alis na nga" at dali-daling pumunta sa meeting place.


	8. ASEAN - Sa bahay ni Mang Antonio

**Sa bahay ng ASEAN**

**Chapter 8**

* * *

**ASEAN – Sa bahay ni Mang Antonio**

"Mariana Pilipa Magdayo Mendez! Kamusta ka na hija? Pagbati ni Antonio ng makita ang batang inalagaan simula ng musmos pa lamang.

"Mang Antonio, mabuti naman po, kayo kamusta na?" sagot nito sabay abot ng kamay "Mano po, Mang Antonio" at nagmano matapos nito nag-antanda ng Krus si Mang Antonio.

"Kaawaan ka ng dios, hija, hindi ka pa rin nagbabago magalang pa rin. Ai! Mabuti naman ako, hala pasok at nagluto ako ng Paella" sabi nito. Nang maka-upo at nagsimula na ang kamustahan at kwentuhan, biglang may naalala si Pili.

"Si Lovino po, kamusta na po siya?" tanong nito.

"Bugnutin pa rin, ewan ko ba sa batang iyon hindi na ata magbabago sinabihan ko nga pala sya na—" biglang bumukas ang pinto at isang iritableng Lovino ang pumasok.

"Oi! Ano nanaman 'to at bigla mo akong pina…" nanlaki ang mga mata sa nakita "…tawag, Pili… ikaw ba iyan?" tanong nito, tumayo si Pili at yumakap sa kanya.

"Ako nga, kamusta ka na Lovino? Na miss kita." Maluha-luhang sabi nito, yumakap si Lovino waring hindi makapaniwala at ngumiti ito, namumula ang mukha.

"Namiss din kita Pili, saan ka ba nagsusu-suot simula noong naging malayang bansa ka, halos wala na akong balita sayo?"

"Maraming nangyari, hindi ako makaalis dahil siniguro ko muna na maayos ang kalagayan ng mga kababayan ko at sa awa naman ng maykapal at naging maayos din ang lahat." Nakaupo na sila, bago nito binati muna nya si Feliciano na sa kasalukuyan ay nasa kusina at nagluluto ng Pasta Bolognese.

"Ay nga pala may naalala ako, dito muna kayo ni Lovino at magkwentuhan may gagawin lang ako sandali." At umalis ito, sa totoo lang wala naman talaga syang gagawin gusto lang niya na magkasarilinan ang magkababata, malay mo ito na ang chance ni Lovino; hindi naman mahirap hulaan ang nararamdaman ni Lovino … kaya pinuntahan muna niya ang nakababatang Italyano.

Hindi makatingin ng diretso, namumula, pinagpapawisan ng malagkit… napatingin si Lovino kay Pili at lalong lumakas ang kabog ng kanyang dibdib at hindi nya namamalayan na kanina pa sya tinawag ng dalaga at tinatanong kung maayos ba ang pakiramdam nya at bigla syang nanahimik.

"_Eto na… pagkakataon ko na ito_" isip nito, tumingin muli ito sa dalaga.

_**Oh Babe, isang tingin mo lang **_

_**Para na kong tinutunaw **_

_**Pag ika'y lumapit na **_

_**Ang dibdib ko'y puro kaba  
**_

Biglang natuhan si Lovino at ikinampay ang kamay na para bang may binubugaw na langaw "_teka… bakit may background music?_" ang tanong sa isip nito.

"Lovino ayos ka lang?" hinawakan ang namumulang mukha ng kaibigan "ang pula ng mukha mo" dagdag nito.

"aah… ayos lang, ayos lang wag kang magalala" ngumiti ito ng malaki.

"Sigurado ka? Para kasing may sasabihin ka o baka naman constipated ka lang" biro pa nito.

"hindi… ah… ano kasi" huminga ng malalim. "Pili, may aaminin sana ako syo."

"Hmm… ano yun?" sabi nito sabay ngiti para maibsan ang kaba ng kaibigan pero kabaliktaran ang epekto.

"Ah…"

_**Oh babe isang ngiti mo lang **_

_**Pawi na ang aking uhaw **_

_**H'wag ka lamang tatawa **_

_**Baka ako'y malunod na**_

"_Ayan nanaman yung background music_" sabi pa nito. "Pili gusto ko sanang sabihin syo na matagal na kitang gus—" sa pangalawang pagkakataon bigla nanamang bumukas ang pinto at sumulpot ang isa sa pinaka maingay ng bansa sa Hetalia.

"Pili balita ko nandito ka raw, labas naman tayo, o Lovino andito ka rin pala?" sabi ni Alfred, nagulat na lang ito at kinuwelyuhan siya ni Romano.

"Ang sama talaga ng timing mo pre." Galit na sabi ni Lovino.

Ngumiti "bakit may sasabihin ka ba? Sorry dude" pero mukhang hindi totoo ang pagso-sorry nito. "_kanina pa ako sa labas sa totoo lang… hehe…_"

"Teka relax lang kayo" saway ni Pili pero hindi sya pinakinggan ng dalawa at nagtuloy ito sa pag-aaway at palitang ng mga salita.

"Epal!" sabi ni Lovino

"Kupal" sagot ni Alfred

"Trying hard!"

"Torpe!"

"Burger freak!"

"Tomato addict!"

"Layuan mo si Pili! Grr…" sabay na sigaw ng dalawa.

Habang ang pinatatalunan nakatingin lang hindi malaman ang gagawin "_Wow! They're fighting thru gritted teeth, just like dogs_" sabi sa isip nito, lumingo sa likod ng may kumalabit sa kanya.

"Pasta?" sabi ni Feliciano habang inaalok ang isang plato ng pasta.

"Mabuti pa nga" at pumunta sa kusina kasama si Feliciano.


	9. ASEAN - Kulam

**Sa bahay ng ASEAN**

**Chapter 9**

* * *

**ASEAN – Kulam**

Kasalukyang nag-aayos ng garden ang magkakapatid ng isang sigaw ang umagaw ng pansin nila.

"PILI TULONG!" sigaw ni Alfred, agad nilang tinungo ang kinaroroonan ng nasabing kano. Nadatnan nila si Alfred sa sala naka-upo at nakatakip ang mukha ng shades at face mask, may scarf din ito around his neck.

"Alfred?" tanong ni Pili "Anong meron sa get up mong iyan, hindi pa naman winter?"

"Akala namin kung ano na ikaw lang pala" sabi ni Hong.

"Sakit mo naman mag salita Hong, andito ako para humingi ng tulong" sagot ni Alfred.

Umupo sa tabi ni Alfred "anong tulong ang kilangan mo?" inalis ni Alfred ang mga nakatakip sa mukha at leeg.

"GASP!" nabigla ang lahat ng makita ang mukha nito, may mga tumubong maliliit na animo'y pigsa.

"Anong nangyari dyan!?" tanong ni Mei, habang ang iba ay lumapit at sinipat ang mukha ng bisita. "At bakit si Pili ang hinahanap mo at hindi sa hospital ka nagpunta" sabi ni Kiku.

"Ganito kasi yun" ani ni Alfred.

* * *

**Flashback**

"_AT AKO ANG BAYANI!" sigaw ni Alfred matapos ipaliwanag ang kaniyang plano, nasa bahay sya ni Arthur kasama sila Francis at Ivan, hindi sumama si Yao dahil may gagawin sa bahay._

"_Pwede bang tigilan mo nga yan, kahit kailan talaga isip bata ka pa rin, parang hindi ka lumaki" inis na sabi ni Arthur._

"_At least ako may idea, di gaya mo at tsaka wag ka masyadong masungit lalo tuloy kumakapal ang kilay mo" pang-aasar nito._

"_Tama na yan!" saway ni Francis matapos uminom ng wine._

"_Mabuti pa at mag lunch na tayo tanghali na kasi" sabi ni Ivan habang nakatingin sa orasan._

"_Oh sure lunch, basta wag lang luto ni kapal kilay at mamamatay tayo nyan" banat ni Alfred habang si Arthur nagpipigil sinusubukan nyang hindi magwala. Hindi pa rin tumigil si Alfred at '_snap_' patay kang bata ka. Tumayo at ipinagdikit ang hintuturo at hinlalaki ng patriangle the rest of the fingers were spread out at _

"_naubut ak anas gn agm asgip as ahkum!" sabi nito at nag-clap._

_Akala ni Alfred nagbibiro lang si Arthur, pag gising nya kinabukasan nakaramdam sya ng pangangati at ng humarap sa salamin._

"_AHHHHHHHHH!" at dali-daling nag tungo sa bahay ni Yao._

**End flashback**

* * *

Nagtinginan ang magkakapatid ng matapos ang kwento ni Alfred at sabay-sabay nagsalita "Eh kasalanan mo naman pala eh!"

Hinawakan ang kamay ni Pili "Uy! Tulungan mo naman ako, please lang" pagmamaka-awa nito.

"Ah…" matalinong sagot ni Pili.

"Hands off, mokong!" sabi ni Yao sabay tingin ng matalim ganun din si Kiku sabay sabi "hindi ka naming pinahintulutang hawakan ang kamay nya."

Sumimangot "kayo naman, masyadong protective, I bet kung si Mei ang hawakan ko hindi kayo magkakaganyan." Sabi ni Alfred.

"Wag mo ring subukan at puputulin ko na talaga yang kamay mo" banta ni Yao this time dumagdag sa naka glare si Hong at Yong Soo.

"Sorry na!" tumingin kay Pili "Ano, matutulungan mo ba ako?"

"Hm… usually, hahayaan mo lang na mawala ang bisa ng isang sumpa"

Tumayo "ANO? HINDI PWEDE YUN MAY MEETING PA TAYO NEXT MONTH!" sigaw nito.

"Aiyah! Mas mabuti para hindi magulo ang meeting" sabi ni Yao.

"AS I was saying…" tumingin sa kapatid tapos kay Alfred "usually yun, PERO may mga paraan naman para maalis yan." Nag taas pa isa-isa ng daliri.

1. kailangan yung nagsumpa syo ang aalis nyan.

(_**Alfred**__: out of the question, galit nga sakin si Arthu_r)

2. pagtatawas

(_**Alfred**__: kaya mo naman gawin yun di ba?_)

3. ibabalik natin yung sumpa sa gumawa nyan sayo.

(_**Yao**__: out of the question din, si Pili ang mapapahamak nyan._)

(_**Mei**__: there are also chances na ibalik ni Arthur ng mas malakas yung sumpa._)

4. ibaba mo yang pride mo at mag sorry ka.

(_**Alfred**__: ANO?!_)

(_**Yong Soo**__: mas mabuti pa nga._)

(_**Hong**__: that will lead to option no. 1_)

Magsasalita pa ulit si Pili ng mag ring ang phone nya, tiningnan ang caller ID. 'Kuya Arthur'

"Hello kuya, napatawag ka?"

"Hello Pili? Alam kong pupunta si Alfred dyan and by now nasabi na nya sa iyo yung dilemma nya, right?" sabi ng Briton.

"Opo, nasabi na nya"

"Alam ko rin na kaya mong alisin yan." Patuloy nito.

"You know we too well!" sabay ngiti.

Tumawa "pakiusap ko lang, wag mong gawin, hayaan mo syang magtanda at matutong gumalang sa nakatatanda sa kanya."

"Pero kuya…" sabi ni Pili.

"Hindi, please lang hwag mong gawin, it'll be a lesson for him."

"Gaano po ba katagal bago mawala ang sumpa mo sa kanya?"

"Mga about two weeks" sagot nito.

"Hay! Sige po, I'll keep that reminder in mind, sige po at kausapin ko lang si Kano, bye po ingat lagi"

Ngumiti "hindi ka pa rin nagbabago, minsan naman labas tayo at makamusta ko rin yung pansumandali kong alaga, sige bye"

"Sige po masaya yan, bye po" at ibinaba ang telepono upang kusapin si Alfred at ipaalam sa iba ang tungkol sa pinag-usapan.

"Yari ka!" simpleng sabi ni Pili.

"Bakit, anong sabi ni Arthur?" tanong ni Yao.

"Ayaw nyang patanggal yang sumpa mga two weeks daw ang bisa nyan."

"ANO?! EDI ARAW-ARAW AKONG MANGANGATI, MAGTATAKIP NG MUKHA AT MAGTATAGO!" sigaw nito.

"Kung in the first place hindi mo ginalit si Arthur edi sana hindi ka magkakaganyan, kaya lesson yan for you" naka ngisi na sabi ni Kiku.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

**Two weeks later**

"Yehey! Normal na ulit ang skin ko, hindi na ako mangangati, wohoo!" masayang sabi ni Alfred at for the first time in two weeks lumabas ito ng bahay. Nang mga panahong nasa ilalim pa sya ng sumpa ng Briton lagi lang sya sa loob ng bahay, si Matthew ang lumalabas para mag grocery para sa kanya. Which is naging daan para hindi na nya makalimutan na may Matthew Williams na lumilingon sa tawag na Canada.

"Ano, uulitin mo pa ba?" sabi ni Pili mula sa gate. Patakbong lumapit si Alfred at binuhat si Pili at umikot.

"Alfred, nahihilo ako!" sabi ni Pili sabay palo.

"Sensya na, Masaya lang at gwapo na ulit ako! Yiiee…" tumawa si Pili pero tumigil ng mapansin na nakatitig si Alfred "Bakit, may problema?" tanong nito.

Kinakabahan "Erm… since normal na ulit ang lahat, baka… ano… you know… erm… pwede tayong lumabas to celebrate." Nag-twiddle ng thumb at puppy eyes.

"Sige ba!" sagot ni Pili habang si Alfred nanlaki ang mga mata.

"Talaga?"

"Oo nga di ba"

"As in?"

"As in…"

Ang laki ng ngiti "sige kunin ko lang yung jacket ko at alis na tayo"

"Sure antayin kita." At kumaripas ng takbo papasok ang bagong repair na Kano, ilang saglit pa at lumabas ito at binukasan ang pinto ng kanyang kotse para kay Pili at umalis na sila.

Ang hindi nila alam, isang nilalang ang nakakita sa kanila at hindi nito nagustuhan ang nakita at dali-daling umalis at kumuha ng backup.


	10. ASEAN - Spy kids

**Sa bahay ng ASEAN**

**Chapter 10**

* * *

**ASEAN – Spy kids**

Isang nilalang ang nakakita sa mga pangyayari at hindi nito nagustuhan ang nakita kaya dali-daling umalis at kumuha ng backup.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Sandali lang!" sigaw ni Yong Soo.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Sandali lang sabi eh!" at nang buksan ang pinto laking gulat nya. "Ate Viet?" sabi nito.

"Asaan ang iba pa nating mga kapatid?" pumasok ito at tinungo ang sala at umupo "tawagin mo sila."

"Bakit parang galit na galit ka?" tanong nito.

"Yong Soo! Ta. Wa. Gin. Mo. Si. La" ulit nito.

"M_ukhang galit talaga sya_" umalis si Yong Soo para tawagin ang iba pang mga kapatid. Nagulat na lamang sila ng makita si Vietnam na naghihintay sa sala.

"O… andito ka na pala, kailan ka pa dumating?" tanong ni Yao ng makaupo.

"Kuya Yao… hindi na mahalaga kung saan ako nagpunta, anong ginawa ko doon o kailan ako dumating, may problema tayo." Inis na sabi nito. Nagtaas ng kilay si Yao at sumenyas para magpaliwanag ang kapatid.

Nagbuntong hininga "Tinangay si Pili ng Kano!" gigil na sabi nito.

"ANO?!" sigaw ng mga kapatid.

"Saan?" sabi ni Hong

"Kailan?" sabi ni Kiku

"Paano?" sabi ni Yong Soo

"Exciting!" kilig na sigaw ni Mei.

"MEI!" inis na sigaw ng mga kapatid minus Yao nagbuntong hininga lang ito.

Sumimangot "Bakit? Exciting dahil nagiging makulay ang buhay pag-ibig ni Pili at isa pa malaki na iyon and I'm sure hindi sya…" nag quotation marks sa ere "…tinangay" rumolyo ang mata "…gaya ng sinasabi mo Ate Viet, knowing her dahil umaapaw sa logic iyon."

Tumalim ang tingin "masyado pang maaga at isa pa bukod kay Alfred kilangan nyo ring bantayan si Lovino at si Arthur" paalala ni Vietnam.

"Si Arthur? Akala ko ba si Kuya Yao ang type nun" sabi ni Kiku, namula si Yao at biglang naubo.

"Apparently straight si Arthur" sabi ni Hong.

"Hay nako… kung ako sa inyo hindi ko na masyadong pakikialaman si Pili." sabi ni Yong Soo.

"Bakit naman?" tanong ni Hong.

"Baka hindi nyo naaalala, naka-ilang beses nang nag-alsa yan laban sa mga pilit sumakop o sumakop sa kanya, take for example si Antonio then kay Alfred and not to mention first hand na-experience ni Kiku yan." Paliwanag ni Yong Soo. Tumungo si Kiku, hindi maganda ang experience nya noong nagalit ng husto sa kanya ang kapatid. Madugo. Daig pa ang may buwanang dalaw.

"Anong gagawin natin? Pabayaang syang makuha ng Kanong iyon?" sabi ni Vietnam.

"AHA!" bulalas ni Mei "kung hindi kayo mapakali which I'm sure, sundan na lang natin sila at least that way kung may hindi mang magandang tangka si Alfred edi mapipigilan pa natin." Agad na sumang-ayon ang mga kapatid at umalis agad sila bago mo pa makumpleto masabi ang 'Axis Powers Hetalia'

* * *

_**Mall**_

Nanlalagkit, pinapawisan, ninenerbyos pero at the same time kinikilig at masayang-masaya ang pakiramdam ni Alfred.

"_Take that tomato addict!_" isip ni Alfred at hindi nya alam nagrereflect ito sa mukha nya.

"Huy! Bakit ang laki ng ngiti mo dyan para kang engot." Puna ni Pili, nasa isang restaurant sila which is thank god casual dining at hindi fast food.

"Ah… wala… Masaya lang ako at magaling na ulit ako" sabay kindat "gwapo na ulit di ba?" at pilyong ngumiti.

Namumula "Che! Kapal ng fez mo, gwapo ka dyan?" ilang saglit pa at dumating na ang order nila. "I'm surprised, hindi tayo sa McDo pumunta."

"Syempre baka kasi sabihin mo na McDo lang ang alam kong place at tsaka para maiba naman." At nagsimula na silang kumain.

"Sir, Ma'am tubig ho" sabi ng isang waiter habang inilalagay ang mga baso ng malamig na tubig sa table nila, nakayuko ito at hindi makita ang mukha, kapansin-pasin lang na pabagsak na inilapag ng waiter ang baso na para kay Alfred.

Nagtaka ang Kano pero hindi na lang nya pinansin.

"Parang pamilyar yung waiter noh?" tanong ni Alfred ng makaalis ang nasabing waiter.

"Sorry hindi ko napansin." Sagot ni Pili.

"Hmm… medyo mahaba ng konti yung buhok nya at medyo monotone sya magsalita."

* * *

_**Sa di kapalyuan**_

"Grr… ang kapal talaga ng mukha, gwapo daw oh!" sabi ni Hong, hinablot ni Yao ang tray sa kanya at baka tumilapon pa sa intended target.

"Yung tray kawawa naman, wag mong ibunton sa kanya ang galit mo, cool down" sabi ni Yong Soo at bumalik sa pagbabantay.

Nakitang hinawakan ang kamay ni Pili "Oi! Sabing paws off sa sister ko" susugod sana ni Yong Soo pero pinigilan ni Kiku.

"Akala ko ba cool down?" sabi ni Kiku "Tsk… masisira ang mga plano natin kung bigla kang susugod."

Agad na sumunod ang mga buntot… este… kapatid ng lumabas ng restaurant ang dalawa, nagpunta naman ito sa isang gift shop.

* * *

_**Gift shop**_

"Wow ang cute naman nito!" masayang sabi ni Pili habang hawak ang isang kwintas na may pendant na sampaguita, gawa ang petals nito sa puting kristal sa gitna ay may diamond. "cute sana kaso mahal" bulong nito; sa di kalayuan kunwaring may tinitingnan at ng maka-alis si Pili agad nitong kinuha ang item at binayaran.

* * *

_**Sa mas malayo pa**_

"KYAAA! Moe ito…" sabi ni Mei at nangislap ang mata "parang telenovela, classic na gift giving ng magsingirog. Kailangan ko itong sabihin kay Ate Elisabeta"

"Shh…" saway ni Vietnam "wag ka ngang maingay at baka mabuko tayo"

"Palabas na sila, dali sundan natin!" sabi ni Yong Soo mula sa pinagtataguan.

Lalabas na sana "teka… asaan si Kuya?" tanong ni Hong lumingon din sa paligid ang mga kapatid.

"Um… andon sa cashier" tinuro ni Kiku ang kinaroroonan ng kapatid

"… binabayaran yung Hello Kitty na binili"

Massive sweatdrop

* * *

_**Balik sa mga sinusundan**_

"Ano may napili ka na ba?" tanong ni Alfred matapos makuha ang binili.

"Wala eh, at tsaka ayokong gumastos ng gumastos." Nagulat na lamang ito ng abutan sya ng isang maliit na kahon ni Alfred.

"Para syo, pasasalamat ko sa tulong mo" sabay bukas ng kahon.

"Di ba… eto yung…" hindi sya makapaniwala, sa totoo lang gusto nyang bilhin yung kwintas kaso hindi pasok sa budget at hindi nya inaasahan na ito ang mangyayari. "hindi ko to matatanggap."

Ngumiti "sige na tanggapin mo na, binili ko iyan para syo" pero sa loob-loob "_Pucha! Para akong nagpo-propose nito, kakakilig!_"

"Ah…" nagbuntong hininga ang ngumiti "kung ganoon salamat"

"Iangat mo yang buhok mo" utos ni Alfred at ng magawa ang sinasabi pumunta ito sa likod at isinuot ang kwintas, pero nanatili ito sa likod na ipinagtaka ng dalaga. "May problema ba?" tanong nito.

Pabulong "wala naman" at ngumiti "Arcade tayo"

"Sige!"

Agad nanamang sumunod ang mga buntot, sa arcade makailang beses nang kamuntikang mabuko pero quick thinking, may isang pagkakataon pang nadaanan nila Pili ang mga kapatid at hindi man lang napansin at ng makalagpas.

Si Yao sumilip mula sa isang life size statue na Hello Kitty, si Hong inangat ang ulo mula sa harap ng isang toy crane, si Mei humarap mula sa isang poster, si Vietnam lumabas mula sa photo booth, si Kiku humarap at bumaba mula sa isang dance revolution at si Yong Soo sumilip mula sa kinauupuan sa harap ng isang racing game. Ang talino di ba? Since wala namang kakaibang nangyayari nagpasya silang umuwi na lang.

Gabi na ng maihatid ni Alfred sa bahay si Pili, sa harap ng pinto nag paalaman ang dalawa, the usual talk bago umuwi.

"May dumi ba sa mukha ko at ang tindi ng pagkakatitig mo?" tanong ng nagugulumihanang Pili.

"Wala… gusto lang na… malaman mo na…" dito na dahan-dahang lumapit ang mukha ni Alfred. Dadampi na sana ng...

"Pare, saan kayo nang galing?" at isang kamay ang lumapat sa balikat nito, ng lingunin.

"Lovino, anong ginagawa mo dito?" tanong ni Pili "at ano yang dala mo?" sabay turo sa paper bag na dala ng Italyano.

"Eto ba? Pinapabigay ng Papa Spain mo" at iniabot ang dala "Yan daw yung paborito mo, napadami yung luto nya, may chocolate sauce na kasama yan" paliwanag ni Lovino.

"Churros? Yey!" tumingin kay Alfred "salamat ha… nag enjoy ako, ingat ka sa pag-uwi" at pumasok ng bahay.

"Ah sige ako din" at lugong umalis si Alfred.

Ngumisi "_kala mo makaka-score ka ha!_" at umuwi na rin si Romanong masayang-masaya.


	11. ASEAN - Debate

**Sa bahay ng ASEAN**

**Chapter 11**

* * *

**ASEAN – Debate**

"Hindi sabi!"

"Mali ka!"

"Anong mali baka ikaw?"

"Hindi mas tama ako!"

Si Hong at Mei yan, may panagtatalunan… wag nga lang sana matapon yung laman ng mga baso nila at maglalagkit sila nyan. Naka upo sila sa sofa ng biglang napadaan si Gilbert sa may bintana over looking ang sofang kinaroroonan ng magkapatid.

"Hindi Mei choco na gatas!"

"Mali, gatas na choco!"

"Anong iniinom nyo?" tanong ni Gilbert mula sa bintana.

Inalok ni Mei ang baso "ubos na eh…" reklamo ni Gilbert.

Pumasok si Kiku "meron pa!" at inalok ang baso.

"Yes!" sabay pasok at kuha ng baso, umupo sa gitna ng nagtatalo at… "Oo nga tama!" sigaw nito

"Sino?" tanong ni Mei at Hong.

Ngumiti ng pilyo "secret!"

"Ang daya mo naman"

"Sabihin mo na kasi"

"Alam nyo para mas sure, mag survey kayo, hala kumuha kayo ng papel, chalk at board" utos ni Gilbert.

"Anong nangyayari dito?" tanong ni Yao kasama si Pili at Yong Soo.

"Mukhang nagde-debate sila" sabi ni Pili.

"Tungkol sa ano?" tanong ni Yao

"Tungkol ata sa lasa nung powdered drink na nasa asul na karton na may picture ni mama bear at baby bear" sabi ni Yong Soo

"Sali kayo, tapos ilagay nyo dito sa timba yung sagot nyo" sabi ni Gilbert.

* * *

_**Ng matapos ang botohan**_

Umupo sa harap na para bang chairman of the board si Yong Soo nasa tabi ng board. "Okay this is the moment we've all been waiting for… ano ba talaga choco na gatas o gatas na choco" kumuha ng papel mula sa timba.

"Choco na gatas" nagsulat ng isang linya si Yong Soo.

"Yes!" masayang sabi ni Kiku

"Gatas na choco" kumindat si Gilbert kay Yong Soo at kumuha pa ng papel.

"Gatas na choco" dumila si Mei kay Hong sumimangot naman itong isa.

"Choco na gatas… yan ang sabi ng nanay ko" dito na nagtatatalon si Yong Soo tuwang-tuwa sinulat ang boto. Si Gilbert nagtaka sabay taas ng isang kilay.

"This is it ang tamang sagot ay…" kinuha ang huling papel sa timba ng tingnan. "Ano to, walang laman?" binaliktad at itinapat sa ilaw baka magic ink ang pinangsulat. "Kanino ito?" tanong ni Gilbert.

"Akin yan" sabi ni Yao.

"Bakit walang sagot?" tanong uli ni Gilbert

"Kasi kahit ano pa yang iniinom nyo, ang inumin ay inumin basta nalalasahan nyo yung parehong flavor na chocolate at milk. Hala tama na iyan… magsipaghanda na kayo at magluluto na tayo ng hapunan" at nagsitayo ang lahat nagstay si Gilbert at doon na naghapunan.


	12. ASEAN - Inuman

**Sa bahay ng ASEAN**

**Chapter 12**

* * *

**ASEAN – Inuman**

Long weekend kaya relax ang magkakapatid, hapon na noon kaya nagpasya silang magkwentuhan ng kung anu-ano sa garden ng lumabas ng bahay si Piling may dalang mga bote at isang shot glass kasama si Mei na may dalang kutkutin.

"Ano yan?" tanong ni Kiku ng mailapag ang mga dalahin.

"Lambanog, isang uri ng alak galing samin"

"Inuman? Game" sabi ni Yong Soo.

"Pass ako dyan" sabi ni Hong

"Ang KJ mo! Minsan lang naman nating gawin 'to" sagot ni Mei.

Pumayag na rin ang lahat, nagbukas ng bote at kutkutin at sinimulan na ang tagayan.

* * *

_**Makalipas ang 5 minuto**_

"Alam mo ha… mashama talaga ang loob ko nohn…" kwento ni Kiku habang sila Hong at Yong Soo ngingiti-ngiti na parang engot.

"Shush… madrama ka lang talagah…" asar ni Yong Soo at nanahimik sandali.

"Whashever yaya, ur shush a lusher" sabay tawa ni Hong.

Biglang may sumigaw "URI NARA MANSAE!" sabay tayo at taas ng mga braso.

"Uri? Di ba yan iyong aso… eh… de si Jiro pala yun, I mean pusha ni Gokudera na galit sa kanya… haha kakatawa yun." Sabi ni Kiku.

"OTAKU!" sigaw ni Hong sabay kanta ng Maji Kandou.

Amusing, kaya hindi na pinigilan ni Yao ang dalawang sister nya; hindi nya alam na madali pa lang tamaan ang tatlong ito, habang yung dalawang dilag ayon malinaw pa ang takbo ng isip at tawa ng tawa; hindi pa rin tumigil sa pagbibigay ng alak habang sya medyo may tama na rin pero malinaw pa ang isip.

"Ay! May ideya akoh, wai don't we dansh" alok ni Yong Soo

"Sure" sabi ni Kiku at tumingin kila Yao, Pili at Mei "judge kayo kung shino ang mash magaling" at pasuray-suray na pumunta sa harap.

"Mushik plish!" sigaw ni Hong at tumayo na rin nakipagunahan pa kay Yong Soo.

Bumulong si Pili at si Mei binuksan ang player at…

Simulan na ang sayawan ng mga lasing!

…_nakita ko kayo, wag mo ng ilihim_

_Nakayakap ka pa sa kanya't naglalambing…_

_Siya ba ang dahilan kaya ako ngayon iniwan_

_Siya ba ang dahilan kaya di mo na ako kailangan_

_Siya na nga ba ngayon ang bago mong mahal…_

Naks! Slow song at ang sayaw nung tatlo pang macho dancer, matutuwa ang mga bading nyan! Umikot-ikot, gumiling at kumembot. Busy-busyhan ang tatlo kaya hindi nila namataan ang dami ng flash mula sa camera ni Mei at recording mula sa videocam na hawak ni Yao.

Lagot kayong tatlo bukas!

"Uh… MASSIVE HANGOVER TO THE EXTREME!" sigaw ni Yong Soo "ARAY!" umaray ito dahil binatukan ni Hong.

"Ano ba? Masakit na nga ang ulo ko sisigaw ka pa, at kailan ka pa naging si Sasagawa Ryohei? Dun ka sa kabilang anime wag dito." At hinimas ang ulo.

Biglang may nag salita sa may pinto "bangon na at tanghali na, tumawag nga pala ako sa mga boss nyo at pinaalam sa kanila hindi kayo makakapasok at may sakit kayo." Sabi ni Yao habang nakasandal sa frame ng pinto. Dahil sa hindi na makayanan ang kalasingan natulog na lang ang tatlo ng magkakasama sa sala.

Binuksan ang isang mata "ganoon ba? Salamat" sabi ni Kiku at dahan-dahang bumangon. Naglabas ng tatlong makapal na sobre si Yao at ibinigay sa tatlo.

Takang tinitigan ng tatlo ang mga sobreng hawak.

"Um… Kuya, hindi naman Chinese new year, bakit may angpao?" (sp?) tanong ni Hong at ng buksan ang sobre nanlaki ang mga mata. (_a/n: expressive ata si Hong._) ng makita ang reaksyon binuksan na rin nila ang mga sobreng hawak at pareho din ang nangyari.

"Ang daming pera!" bulalas ni Yong Soo "marami-raming kimchi din ito, eh… teka saan galing ito?" tumungo si Kiku.

"You mean hindi nyo natatandaan yung mga nangyari kahapon?" tanong ni Yao at umupo sa sofa. Nag-isip ang tatlo at umiling.

"Ang masasabi ko lang proceeds yan galing sa pinagbentahan ng videos at pictures nyo" at ngumiti ng misteryoso.

"Proceeds?" sabi ni Hong

"Videos?" sabi ni Kiku

"Pictures?" sabi ni Yong Soo

Nagtinginan sabay sigaw ng isang pangalang tiyak na may pasimuno.

"MEI!"

"Ano nanaman ito? At isa pa kailangan siguraduhin nating hindi makakarating kay Elizabeta ito." Sabi ni Kiku sabay himas ng ulo.

"Late na kayo dahil una syang nagkaroon ng kopya." Bunyag ni Yao. Nagtinginan ulit ang tatlo at kumaripas ng takbo palabas.

"Teka, hindi kayo kakain?"

"MAMAYA NA LANG!" sigaw ng tatlo.


	13. ASEAN - Grocery shopping prt 2

**Sa bahay ng ASEAN**

**Chapter 13**

* * *

**ASEAN – Grocery shopping prt. 2**

* * *

**Mei**

"Paso para sa hangin plants… check! Kumpleto na" tumitingin-tingin pa sya baka may kailangan pa at nakalimutang ilista ng may nag-alok na sales lady.

"Miss, try nyo itong bagong product namin" sabay pakita ng product at sinunod-sunod ang paliwanag.

"Sorry Miss pero hindi ako interesado"

"Miss maganda ito siguradong tutubo ng maganda yang halaman nyo." Pilit pa rin nito. "But wait there's more; Kung kumuha ka ng dalawa may libre kang isang 10g ng fertilizer."

Umiiling "sorry Miss pero hindi talaga ako kukuha."

"Ay eto na lang, may free kayong bag pagbumili kayo."

Nakasimangot "hindi talaga, sorry" sumunod pa rin ang saleslady sa kanya; hindi na nya makayanan ang kulit kaya kinuha ang mga items na hawak, na sya namang laki ng ngiti ng babae akala nakabenta sya ng marami at may incentives sya.

Nang makasigurong hindi na nakasunod ang saleslady at malayo na mula sa aisle na pinanggalingan agad inilagay ni Mei sa isang walang lamang basket ang mga item na inalok sa kanya at mabilis na umalis.

"_Whehehe… akin pa rin ang huling halakhak._"

* * *

**Pili**

"Ay… sauce!" sabi ni Pili habang nakatingin sa listahang dala.

"Hm… tomato ketchup, hot sauce, vinegar, light soy sauce, wasabi paste, mirin, paprika, thyme, basil, oregano, anise." Habang binabasa isa-isang kinukuha ang mga nabangit at nang makatapos nagpunta sa lugar na pinag-usapan ngunit dahil si Pili ang pinag-uusapan dito madali syang madistract at masabit sa kung saan-saan. This time sa…

"Mam, Sir tikman nyo ho mga bagong products naming mura na masustansya pa, available in beef, pork, chicken and seafood flavor." Sabi ng isang sales lady sa isang free taste booth.

Ngumiti ng malaki "Free taste, ang swerte ko!" at mabilis pa sa alas kwatro na lumapit.

"Mam eto ho free sample" at nagbigay ang sample.

Tumikim "wow… this is nice." Itinapon ang cup "thanks ha!" at umalis.

Mayamaya pa "Tikman nyo po new product namin, mas pinasustansya dahil may malunggay added sa sausage." At parang magnet na dumikit si Pili kahit na malayu-layo ang agwat mula sa booth at kumuha ng isa. Marami pang booth ang dinaanan coffee, ice cream at soup ang ilan sa mga ito.

Nang malapit na sa aisle 3 "Sigurado pong magugustuhan nyo ang new product naming all natural vegetable juice!" as expected hindi makatiis ang makulit na bata, patakbo na sana pero…

"Tama na yan!" at isang malakas na pwersa ang humatak sa kanya papunta sa tamang daan.

* * *

**Kiku**

"Sariwa lahat ng gulay at prutas na nabili ko, masarap itong gawing juice, tiyak magugustuhan ni Pili ito." Nakangiting sabi ni Kiku habang papunta sa asile 3.

"Thanks ha!" sabi ng isang boses. Nang tingnan nakita niya ang kapatid na papalayo mula sa isang free taste booth ng isang brand ng noodles. Umiling ito, knowing ang kapatid basta free taste hindi papalampasin. Sinundan niya ito mula sa malayo at isa pang booth ang pinuntahan at isa pa at isa pa at isa pa.

Tila walang kabusugan kaya anong gagawin ng kuya.

"Tama na yan!" at isang malakas na pwersa ang inilabas para mapigil ang kapatid. Sumimangot ito at nagpakawala ng isang matinding pwersa known as puppy dog eyes.

"_Wag kang titingin, wag magpapa-apekto, tandaan mo ang disiplinang pinanghahawakan mo, wag kang titingin, cute and cuddly ang kapatid mo kaya wag kang titingin._"

Nakatingin sa malayo "tigilan mo lang ang free taste raid mo at ililibre kita ng dessert na gusto mo" panunuhol nito, hindi pa rin tumitingin.

"Yey!" at ang kapatid na mismo ang humatak sa kanya papunta ng aisle 3.

"Whew!"

* * *

**Yao**

"Hmm… mukhang sariwa lahat, ano kaya dito bibilhin ko?" sabi ni Yao tiningnan ang listahan at tumingin sa crew. "Miss, 1 kilong karne ng baboy, 1 kilong karne ng baka… ay Miss ipili mo ako nung wala masyadong taba."

"Sige po" ng makuha ang mga binili, nagpunta sa poultry section, kumuha ng tong at plastic para pumili ng chicken fillet ng matapos pumili naman sya ng whole chicken.

Nakapili na ng size na gusto nya, aabutin na sana ng isa ring kamay ang kasabay na umabot ng kanyang tignan.

"Ivan?" gulat na sabi ni Yao

"Ah… tingnan mo nga naman ang tadhana mukhang pinagtatagpo tayo, Yao" sabay ngiti sa tsino, bibitiw na sana ni Yao ng kamay naman nya ang hablutin ni Ivan.

"Um… kamay ko ang nahawakan mo hindi manok"

"Alam ko… a—"

"Huwag mo subukang ituloy yang pick up line mo na yan, please lang" habang pilit pa rin nyang inaalis ang kamay sa mahigpit na pagkakahawak ni Ivan.

"Ikaw naman, na miss lang talaga kita"

"Na-miss ka dyan nung isang araw lang tayo nag meeting at nagkita"

"Precisely noong isang araw pa iyun" sabay inilapat sa dibdib ang kamay ni Yao, hay… kawawang Yao pilit pa ring inaalis ang kamay nito.

"Um… excuse pwede po bang wag kayo ditong magligawan?" tinging kay Ivan "Sir alam kong na miss nyo ng husto yang kasintahan nyo pero wag naman po dito at maraming maaabala."

Binitawan ang kamay ni Yao "_hay… salamat!_"

"Pasensya na miss, sige na Yao kunin mo na yung gusto mong kunin" at ganun nga ang ginawa ni Yao at pina-chop ang kinuha. Pagkakuha ng item na binili aalis na sana ng lumingon sa kinikilig na crew

"Just to be clear, hindi nya ako kasintahan"

"Manliligaw kung ganon? Ang sipag naman" sabi ng crew.

"May tama ka!" sabi ni Ivan.

"HINDII! Makaalis na nga" at iniwan ang Russo.

"Kita tayo sa next meeting, o kaya labas na lang tayo!" sigaw nito sa papalayong tsino.

"Nek nek mo!" sagot nito.

"Man… I like them feisty"


	14. ASEAN - balik tanaw

**Sa bahay ng ASEAN**

**Chapter 14**

* * *

**ASEAN – Balik tanaw**

Katatapos lang ni Pili mag-agahan ng tumunog ang kanyang cellphone, late na kasi syang gumising at umalis ang mga kapatid kaya mag-isa sya ngayon sa bahay.

"Hello?"

"Hello Pili" sabi sa kabilang linya.

"Kuya Arthur, napatawag ka?" tanong niya habang inilalagay sa tamang lalagyan ang mga hinugasang gamit, naka loud speaker ang phone kaya nagagawa nya pareho at the same time.

"Um… naalala mo ba yung sinabi ko sa iyo noong last time na magkausap tayo sa phone?"

Kumunot ang noo "last time? Ah! Yun ba yung nagpunta dito si Alfred? Opo, bakit?"

"Pwede ka ba ngayon?"

"Sorry kuya, walang bantay dito sa bahay ako lang kasi at maglilinis ako ng bodega." May panghihinayang sa boses nito.

"Ganun ba?" nag-isip sandali "alam ko na, punta na lang ako dyan at tulungan kita, you know bonding time na rin." Sabi nito.

"Talaga? Sasamahan mo ako? Sige ba, what time ang dating mo?" excited na sa wakas may kasama na sya at hindi na boring ang kanyang araw.

"Um.. Actually andito ako sa labas ng bahay nyo." Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Pili at dumungaw sa bintana, nakita niyang kumakaway sa labas si Arthur. Binaba ni Pili ang phone at pinapasok ang bisita.

"Nakakagulat ka naman, biglaan ang dating mo." Reklamo ni Pili sabay hampas sa braso ni Arthur.

Tumawa "Sorry, kahapon sana kita tatawagan kaso… ah…"

"Hmm?"

"Nahihiya kasi ako"

Nagtaas ng kilay si Pili "*gasp*may hiya ka pala?" kunwaring nagulat si Pili "Sus… okay lang yun, matagal din naman tayong hindi nagkasama."

Umubo "O pano simulan na natin ang paglilinis"

"Sige, salamat ulit ha, sinamahan mo ako" at yumakap, samantalang si Arthur ayun nangangamatis.

_**Bodega**_

*Cough* *cough*

"Ang alikabok naman dito!" reklamo ni Arthur.

"Pasensya na, matagal na kasing hindi nabubuksan ito." Sabi ni Pili habang inilalabas ang isang kahon, bumalik pa ito para kunin pa ang iba pa para ibilad sa labas. Sumunod ni Arthur dala ang natitira pang mga kahon.

Bumalik sila muli upang magtanggal ng agiw at iba pang duming nanirahan sa bodega, nag suggest si Arthur na gumamit ng magic pero hindi pumayag si Pili. Kung kaya naman manually bakit hindi, exercise pa.

Nang matapos ang paglilinis ng bodega, binalikan nila ang mga kahon at isa-isang inilabas ang mga laman; may mga gamit na nagpa-alala ng magagandang pangyayari mayroon namang hindi.

"Kuya, naalala mo ba ito" sabi ni Pili habang hawak ang sombrero ng isang pirata.

Nangiti "Oo naman, ako ang nagbigay sayo niyan bago ka bumalik sa iyong ama."

Pinagpagan at inihanay sa mga iba pang nakabilad "maayos naman ang kalagayan ko sa puder mo pero bakit mo pa ako ibinalik?" tanong ni Pili, napansin ni Arthur ang banayad na pagka-inis.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_Isang batang may gulang na pito ang mabilis na tinahak ang kahabaan ng pasilyo upang puntahan ang kasalukuyang tagapangalaga._

"_KUYA!" sigaw ito ng marating ang silid._

"_Pili" simpleng pagbati ni Arthur._

"_Totoo ba?" tanong ng paslit._

"_Ang ano?"_

"_Totoo bang ibabalik mo raw ako kay ama?" mangiyak-ngiyak na ito._

"_Pili, halika… lumapit ka." Anyaya nito, lumapit ang bata at kumandong, hinubad ni Arthur ang suot na sombrero at inilagay sa ulo ni Pili._

"_Sa ngayon kailangan mo munang bumalik sa kanya."_

"_Bakit?"_

_Yumakap at marahang inugoy ang kandong "paumanhin ngunit hindi ko maipapaliwanag sa iyo pero balang araw maiintindihan mo rin."_

_Bumukas ang pinto at isang kawal ang pumasok, nagbigay ito ng galang sa pamamagitan ng pagyuko._

"_Ginoo, dumating na po si Spain"_

"_Papasukin mo siya" yumuko muli ang kawal at lumabas, ilang saglit pa'y bumukas muli ang pinto at pumasok si Antonio._

"_Inglatera" pagbati nito. Ibinaba ni Arthur si Pili, habang ang kawawang paslit hindi malaman kung anong gagawin. Sasama ba sya sa kanyang ama o magpapaiwan sa kanyang kuya._

"_Pili" sabi nito habang nakaluhod "sumama ka na sa iyong ama, pangako… magkikita tayong muli" yumakap ulit at ibinigay kay Antonio._

"_Kuya Arthur!" maluha-luhang wika ni Pili "Pangako magkikita tayo ulit, salamat po ulit sa lahat!" ngunit likod na lamang nito ang nakita ng bata habang pasara ang pinto._

_**End flashback**_

* * *

"_Kung alam mo lang Pili, sinusubay-bayan kita alam ko ang mga ginawa mo noong naghimagsik ka laban kay Antonio, ang pagtulong ni Alfred ang pag-iwan niya noong dumating si Kiku ang muling pagbabalik ni Alfred at ang pakikipag laban mo sa bansang nagligtas sa iyo para sa kalayaang inaasam at ang pagtatagumpay mo. Nagulat na lamang ako noong ipinakilala ka sa world meeting bilang isang malayang bansa… namangha din ako sa bilis ng pagbabago mo mula sa paslit na inalagaan ko at ngayong isa ka nang ganap na dalaga. Namalas ko rin ang iyong kakayahan at paunti-unti hindi ko namalayan nahulog na ang loob ko sa iyo._" Pagmumuni-muni ni Arthur bago ito nagpaliwanag.

"May mga… may mga bagay na… hindi ko kayang ibigay at ituro sa iyo at nais ko na matutunan mo iyon sa sarili mo ng sa gayon lumaki kang matatag." Hinawakan ang mga kamay ni Pili "kung alam mo lang ang laki ng pagsisisi at kalungkutan ko noong umalis ka." Wika ni Arthur at tumitig sa mga mata ng kausap at idinampi ang mga labi sa kamay ni Pili.

Marahang ngumiti "sa totoo lang, nainis ako sa iyo ng ibinalik mo ako kay ama" yuyuko sana si Arthur pero iniangat ni Pili ang mukha nito. "pero kung hindi mo ginawa iyon, marahil hindi ako matututo na tumayo at ipaglaban ang tama at ang nararapat para sa akin. Kaya salamat… salamat ng marami." At isang halik sa pisngi ang tanda ng pasasalamat ng ibinigay ni Pili.

"Wha… w-wala iyon" tarantang sabi ni Arthur natulala habang inabala ulit ni Pili ang sarili sa paglalabas ng iba pang gamit. "_Putek, score!_" isip ni Arthur.


	15. ASEAN - Crossdress

**Sa bahay ng ASEAN**

**Chapter 15**

* * *

**ASEAN – Cross dress**

"Kuya Yao! May package kayo" sabi ni Mei habang dala ang dalawang kahon, kasunod si Pili na may dalang pang dalawa. Ibinaba ang mga ito sa mesa sa sala.

Ibinaba ang libro "lahat yan?" tanong ni Yao.

"Hindi, tag-iisa kayo nila Hong, Kiku at Yong Soo" sagot ni Mei.

"Kanino galing?" tanong si Hong habang kinukuha ang para sa kanya.

"Hindi namin alam" sabi ni Pili. Umupo ang dalawa sa sofa para maki-usisa sa laman ng mga kahon. Binakusan ng bahagya ang mga kahon at...

"Nakooo! Mali ata ang package na padala" sabi ni Yong Soo habang nakasilip sa loob.

"Ah…" sabi ni Kiku ninenerbyos "joke ba to?"

"Paanong mali?" tanong muli ni Mei.

Dali-daling tinakpan ang mga kahon para hindi makita nila Mei at Pili ang laman.

"Teka, may sulat na kasama" sabi ni Yao at kanilang binasa ang laman ng sulat. Laking pagtataka nila Mei at Pili ng biglang kinabahan at pinagpawisan ang mga kapatid, nang tanungin kung anong problema umiling lamang ang mga ito at nagpunta ng kanilang mga silid dala ang mga padala.

* * *

_**World meeting venue**_

"Mars… may beauty pageant bang naka-schedule ngayon?" sabi ng isang receptionist sa kanyang kasama habang ito'y nakamasid sa mga nagdaraan.

"Wala naman bakit?"

"Eh kasi kanina ko pa napapansin na may mga naka national costume mula sa iba't-ibang bansa, in fairness ang gaganda nila. Jealous akoh!"

* * *

_**Conference room**_

"Ano to lokohan? Bakit puro babae pa lang tayong mga nandito" may panguuyam na sabi ni Elizabeta at namewang, lumingon sa mga kasama "may napapansin ba kayong kakaiba sa mga lalaki?"

"Nakatanggap sila Kuya Yao ng mga package, bigla nilang tinago iyon at ayaw pakita kahit anong pilit namin" paliwanag ni Mei.

"Pati si Ivan ganyan na ganyan ang reaksyon" sabi ni Ukraine.

"May tinatago si Kuya at kung babae iyon humanda sya… akin lang si Kuya!" galit na sabi ni Natalya.

"Si Roderich poised pa rin kaso halata mo sa kilos na may tinatago at dali-dali itinago yung package na natanggap nya." Takang sabi ni Elizabeta.

Kumpleto na ang mga babaeng deligado ang mga lalaki na lang ang wala at limang minuto na lang magsisimula na ang pulong.

"Kung wala ang mga iyon tayo na lang, Mei at Pili kayo ang mangasiwa ng pulong" utos ni Elizabeta.

"Sige Ate" sagot ng dalawa.

* * *

_**Kung saan man sa loob ng venue na maski ako hindi ko alam**_

Tahimik ang lugar ngunit kung iyong pakikinggang mabuti may mga naguusap ng pabulong. Sumilip si Yong Soo mula sa kinaroroonan ng makitang wala nang tao sumenyas sa kanyang mga kasama na lumabas… sa sobrang nerbyos hindi nila namalayan ang mga tao sa harap at…

_BAM!_

"Itte!" sigaw ni Kiku nang siya at ang iba pa ay natumba.

"Oi ano ba? Tumingin nga kayo sa dinaraanan nyo!" sigaw ng kanilang nakabungguan. Nang kanilang tingnan.

Hindi makapaniwala "Teka… Roderich? Ludwig? Gilbert? Kayo rin?"

"Hindi astig ito men!" inis na sabi ni Gilbert.

"Yao, Hong, Yong at Kiku?" hindi siguradong sabi ni Ludwig tumungo ang mga nabanggit.

May mga yabag na animo'y tumatakbo at ng lingunin ang mga lalaking bansa ang nakita, pare-pareho ang kanilang mga reaksyon ng makita ang isa't isa.

Gulat ang mga kababaihan ng nagsipasok ang mga kalalakihan matapos ang dalawang minuto na paghihintay ngunit hindi ang tardiness ang dahilan.

Ito ay ang mga pambansang kasuotan, wala naman sigurong problema doon di ba? Mali, may problema sapagkat ang kanilang mga suot ay…

Pambabae.

"Umm… Papa?" ilang at hindi siguradong sabi ni Pili. Lumingon si Antonio.

"Correction hija… Mama" pabirong sabi ni Antonio sabay paypay.

"At ang iba naman ay…" tumuro na lang si Seychelles dahil hindi makapagsalita ng maayos sa sobrang pagkabigla.

Namewang "ano to? Miss Gay Universe? Anong merong?" sabi ni Natalya.

"KYAAA! MOE ITOH…!" sigaw ni Elizabeta at naglabas ng video cam.

"Umm… ano… tungkol dito." Sagot ni Liet habang nagtatago sa sobrang hiya si Latvia.

Walang problema ang iba dahil habit na nilang mag-crossdress pero ang iba, malaking dagok sa pagkalalaki ang nangyari, hindi pa rin nila malaman kung sino ang may pakana at kung sino man iyon lagot!

"_Pucha! Nakakahiya, anong sasabihin ni Pili baka isipin nya beki ako._" Sabi sa isip ni Arthur, Alfred at Lovino.

Natapos din ang meeting at masayang umuwi ang lahat, uulitin ko masayang umuwi ang lahat, matapos ang paliwanagan ukol sa mga nangyari. Masaya lalo na ang mga kalalakihan dahil balik na sa normal ang kanilang pananamit at buhay-buhay. Tama?

MALI!

* * *

_**Kinabukasan**_

"Kuya Yao! May package kayo" sabi ni Mei dala ang walong maliit na kahon, kasunod si Pili na may dalang hindi malaman na dami ng punpon ng mga bulaklak. Ibinaba ang mga ito sa mesa sa sala.

Ibinaba ang libro at nagtaas ng kilay "lahat yan?" tanong ni Yao.

"Hindi, yung iba kay Hong, Kiku at Yong Soo" sagot ni Mei.

"Kanino galing?" tanong si Hong mababanaag ang pagkairita.

"Hindi namin alam" sabi ni Pili. Umupo ang dalawa sa sofa para maki-usisa sa kung sinu-sino ang nagpadala ng mga ito. Binakusan ng bahagya ang mga kahon at...

"Nakooo! Mali ata ang mga pangyayari" sabi ni Yong Soo habang nakasilip sa loob.

"Ah… joke na talaga ito!" sabi ni Kiku habang hawak ang isang punpon ng pink carnations.

"Teka, may tarheta na kasama" sabi ni Yao at kanilang binasa ang laman. Laking pagtataka nila Mei at Pili ng biglang kinabahan at pinagpawisan ang mga kapatid, nang tanungin kung anong problema ipinakita na lang ang mga nakasulat sa tarheta.

Sabay na tiningnan ng dalawang dilag ang nakasulat sa mga tarheta, matapos ang ilang sandali tumawa ng malakas ang dalawa yung tipong sumasakit-ang-tiyan-ko na uri ng tawa.

"Uy! Mga dalaga na" pang-aasar ni Mei.

"May manliligaw na!" sumabat si Pili.

"TAHIMIK!" sigaw ng mga kapatid habang hindi pa rin tumitigil sa pagtawa ang dalawa.


	16. ASEAN - Videoke

**Sa bahay ng ASEAN**

**Chapter 16**

* * *

**ASEAN – Videoke**

Katatapos lang ng world conference at dahil sa maaga pa naman, nagpasya ang buong Asia family na mag-videoke ayon na rin sa suhestiyon ni Yong Soo dahil matagal-tagal na rin daw mula ng last videoke session nila but sad to say may mga makukunat na boss kaya hindi pwede ang iba kaya sila Yao, Yong, Hong, Mei, Pili, Kiku, Viet at Tai (Thailand) na lang ang natira.

Nang makalabas ng building na daanan nila si Feliks at ang mga Baltics sa sidewalk at mukhang hindi nila alam kung anong gagawin sa free time kaya inimbitahan nilang sumama sa kanila

**Sa bahay**

Dahil hindi sila makapili ng lugar, umuwi na lang sila sa bahay pareho lang naman daw at least doon libre ang venue, food and drinks na lang ang paghahatian kaya dumaan muna sila sa grocery para bumili ng food, yung iba take-out. Pag-uwi sa bahay wala ng seremonyas at inayos agad ang mga kagamitan para sa videoke session.

"Like anong maganda?" tanong ni Feliks habang binubuklat ang listahan ng mga kanta.

"K-kahit anong t-trip mo" sagot ni Raivis.

"Ano nakapili na ba kayo ~ana?" tanong ni Tai habang inaabot ang mic kay Yong.

"Like wait lang noh?" sagot ni Feliks at nagbukalat pa ng ilang pahina at… "Ay eto like alam ko to!"

"Alin?" ani ni Toris at ng makita ang kantang gusto ng kaibigan nanlaki ang mga mata "sigurado ka?" sabay pakita ng napili ni Feliks kila Eduard, pareho ang naging reaksyon ng makita din ang kanta.

"Yah… like tinuro ni Pili ito sa akin noong bumisita ako sa kanya." Dipensa nito sabay pasuyo kay Hong para i-key in ang kanta.

"Hm… 0996" basa ni Hong sabay pindot sa program.

"Ano ba iyong kantang napili niya ~ana?" tanong muli ni Tai.

"Hn… antayin nyo na lang" sagot ni Eduard.

"~Ana?"

Matapos ang ilan pang sandali at 'more practice' na message sa screen dahil sa pagkanta ni Yong Soo sa wakas pagkakataon na ni Feliks mag-shine na laking gulat ng iba pang kasama ng makita ng title ng kanta sabay hagalpak ng tawa ni Pili.

"Dude… ano to, theme song?" tanong ni Pili na hindi pa rin masyadong makahinga dahil sa katatawa.

**Feliks:**

_Ako'y isang sirena  
Kahit anong sabihin nila ako ay ubod ng ganda  
Ako'y isang sirena  
Kahit anong gawin nila bandera ko'y di tutumba  
Drum na may tubig ang sinisisid  
Naglalakihang mga braso, saki'y dumidikdik  
Drum na may tubig ang sinisisid  
Sa patagalan ng paghinga, sa'kin kayo ay bibilib  
_

Hala! Ang theme song ng bruha… todo emote pa ang lola mo; ng matapos ang first part dali-daling ibinigay ang mic sa katabi… kay Raivis. Buti na lang napundi ang mga tenga ng Baltics sa kanta na ito dahil halos araw-araw pinapatugtog ni Feliks ang kanta with lyrics pa kaya in no time namemorize nila ito.

**Raivis:**

_Simula pa nang bata pa ako,  
Halata mo na kapag naglalaro  
Kaya parang lahat ay nalilito,  
Magaling sa Chinese garter at piko  
Mga labi ko'y pulang pula,  
Sa bubble gum na sinapa  
Palakad-lakad sa harapan ng salamin,  
Sinasabi sa sarili "ano'ng panama nila?"  
Habang kumekembot ang bewang,  
Mga hikaw na gumegewang  
Gamit ang pulbos na binili kay Aling Bebang  
Upang matakpan ang mga pasa sa mukha  
Na galing sa aking ama  
Na tila di natutuwa sa tuwing ako'y nasisilayan  
Laging nalalatayan,  
Sa paglipas ng panahon ay di ko namamalayan  
Na imbes na tumigas ay tila lalong lumambot  
Ang puso kong mapagmahal  
Parang pilikmatang kulot._

Tulala ang mga asyano, ang tahimik na si Raivis Galante na lumilingon sa tawag na Latvia, Gloc9 in the making… AMAZING! Ng matapos ng rap hinablot muli ni Feliks ang mic.

**Feliks:**

_Ako'y isang sirena  
Kahit anong sabihin nila ako ay ubod ng ganda  
Ako'y isang sirena  
Kahit anong gawin nila bandera ko'y di tutumba  
Drum na may tubig ang sinisisid  
Naglalakihang mga braso, saki'y dumidikdik  
Drum na may tubig ang sinisisid  
Sa patagalan ng paghinga, sa'kin kayo ay bibilib  
_

This time kay Toris niya ibinigay ang mic, mahiya-hiya pa pero kering-keri naman ang song. Laglag ang panga ng mga Asyano. Goodness nakakagulat. Tumuro si Toris kay Feliks na todo pa rin ang emote habang kinakanta ang linyang 'Teka muna mali, dalaga na pala 'to'

**Toris:**

_Hanggang sa naging binata na ako  
Teka muna mali, dalaga na pala 'to  
Pero bakit parang lahat ay nalilito pa rin  
Ano bang mga problema nyo?  
Dahil ba ang mga kilos ko'y iba,  
Sa dapat makita ng inyong mata  
Sa tuwing nanonood ng liga laging natutulala  
Kahit di pumasok ang bola ako'y tuwang-tuwa  
Kahit kinalyo na sa tapang, kasi ganun na lamang  
Akong paluin ng tubo kahit kinakalawang  
Tama na naman itay, di na po ako pasaway  
Di ko na po isusuot ang lumang saya ni inay  
Kapag ako'y naiiyak ay sumusugod sa ambon  
Iniisip ko na lamang na baka ako'y ampon  
Kasi araw-araw na lamang ay walang humpay na banat  
Ang inaabot ng ganda kong pang-ilalim ng dagat_

At ipinasa nanaman ang mic pabalik kay Feliks, this time may dance portion pa. Hay baklita ka!

**Feliks:**

_Ako'y isang sirena  
Kahit anong sabihin nila ako ay ubod ng ganda  
Ako'y isang sirena  
Kahit anong gawin nila bandera ko'y di tutumba  
Drum na may tubig ang sinisisid  
Naglalakihang mga braso, sa'kin dumidikdik  
Drum na may tubig ang sinisisid  
Sa patagalan ng paghinga, sa'kin kayo ay bibilib_

Ayaw pa kuno pero bumigay din kaya Eduard KANTA! Straight face pa yan. Partida

**Eduard:**  
_Lumipas ang mga taon, nangagsipag-asawa  
Aking mga kapatid, lahat sila'y sumama  
Nagpakalayo-layo ni hindi makabisita  
Kakain na po itay, nakahanda na'ng lamesita  
Akay-akay sa paglakad paisa isang hakbang  
Ngayo'y buto't balat ang dati matipunong katawan  
Kaya sa iyong kaarawan, Susubukan kong palitan  
Ang lungkot na nadarama, wag na po nating balikan  
Kahit medyo naiinis hindi dahil sa nagka-cancer  
Kasi dahil ang tagapag-alaga mo'y naka-duster  
Isang gabi, ako'y iyong tinawag, lumapit  
Ako sa'yong tabi ika'y tumangan, kumapit  
Ka sa aking kamay kahit hirap magsalita  
Anak, patawad sana sa lahat ng aking nagawa  
Di sinusukat ang tapang at ang bigote sa mukha  
Dahil kung minsan mas lalaki pa sa lalaki ang bakla_

Ibinalik muli kay Feliks upang tapusin ang kanta at ganun nga ang ginawa with kontodo feelings pa.

**Feliks:**

_Drum na may tubig ang sinisisid  
Naglalakihang mga braso, saki'y dumidikdik  
Drum na may tubig ang sinisisid  
Sa patagalan ng paghinga,  
Sa'kin kayo ay bibilib  
_

_Ako'y isang sirena  
Kahit anong gawin nila  
Bandera ko'y di tutumba…_

"WHOOOOOOOH… ang lupet ng mga lola nyo!" sigaw ni Yong Soo na tuwang-tuwa sa mini concert ni Feliks at ng Baltics.

"RAIVIS!" sigaw ni Pili sabay yakap sa tila basang sisiw na Latvia "cute ka na talented pa!"

"Agree, siguro dapat nating i-share ang talent at moment na ito sa mundo, hindi ba mga kapatid?" sabi ni Yao habang palihim na itinago ang video cam.

"AMEN!" sagot ng mga Asyano.

"Like I know right?" sabay flip ng hair.


	17. ASEAN - Videoke prt 2

**Sa bahay ng ASEAN**

**Chapter 17**

* * *

**ASEAN – Videoke (Bad Touch Trio version)**

"Magandang hapon!" sigaw ng tatlong boses mula sa pinto. Nang lingunin.

"PAPA!" sigaw ni Pili sabay takbo at yakap sa ama.

"Hija… ay! Ang cute kong hija!" sigaw ni Antonio na para bang matagal ng hindi nakikita ang anak-anakan.

"Pili para sa iyo, ma chere" at nag-abot ng rosas mula sa kawalan.

"Salamat Tito Francis"

"Kamusta astig na anak-anakan ng kaibigan ko?" tanong ni Gilbert.

"Mabuti naman po, kayo kamusta naman po astig na kaibigan ng Papa ko?"

"Astig pa rin, kesesesesese!" sabi ni Gilbert habang ginugulo ang buhok ni Pili.

"Like anong ginagawa ng BTT dito?" tanong ni Feliks mula sa kinauupuan.

"Nabalitaan naming na nag vi-videoke kayo, kaya makiki-join na kami" sabi ni Antonio habang binubuklat ang listahan.

"Don't worry dahil astig kami may dala kaming chicha" at nagbaba ng isang malaking grocery bag na puno ng mga kutkutin.

"Mga tol' tingin nyo?" at pinakita ni Antonio ang napiling kanta.

"Ohonhonhon… pwede" sagot ni Francis at kinuha ang remote para ilagay ang kanta.

Natapos ang kanta ni Yao at hindi malaman kung kanino ipapasa ang mic ng magsimulang tumugtog ng sumunod na kanta.

"Amin yan!" sabi ni Antonio at kinuha ang mic.

"Bagsakan?" tanong ni Yong.

"Tama, pero may sarili kaming version kaya… be awe because we are the Bad Touch Trio and we are awesome!" sabay posing ng tatlo at sinimulan na ang bagsakan BTT version.

"Hija be adorable and do the introduction, alam mo na kung paano." at ibinigay ang mic kay Pili.

"Sige po."

**Pili:**

Nandito na si Antonio  
Fernandez- Carriedo  
Nandito na si Francis  
Si Francis Bonnefoy  
Nandito na si Gilbert  
Beilschmidt ang apelyido  
Magbabagsakan dito i 2

Mabilis na kinuha ang mic at sabay-sabay kumanta ang tatlo.

**BTT:**

Nandito na si Antonio  
Fernandez- Carriedo  
Nandito na si Francis  
Si Francis Bonnefoy  
Nandito na si Gilbert  
Beilschmidt ang apelyido  
Magbabagsakan dito  
Mauuna si Antonio!

**Antonio:**

Hindi ko alam kung bat ako kasama dito  
Sama-sama sa mga pasabog nila France at ni Prussia

astig patinikan ng bibig  
Teka muna teka lang painom muna ng tubig  
Shift sa segunda bago mapatumba  
Dapat may maisip ka na rhyme na maganda  
At madulas ang pagbigkas  
At astig baka sakaling marinig  
Ng libo libo na mga bansa nakikinig sa mga pabibo ko  
Di ka ba nagugulat sa mga naganap  
Alam naman namin kung bat kami sikat  
Para bang panaginip na aming nakamit  
Talagang sinusulit ang pagiging pasaway  
Kailangan galingan hindi na kayang tapatan

ang tugtugan ng bad touch trio at aming samahan  
Shit! panu to wala na ko masabi  
Ngunit kailangan gumalaw ng mga labi kong ito  
Kunyari nagbabakasakali  
Na magaling din ako kaya nasali!

**BTT:**

Natapos na si Antonio  
Fernandez- Carriedo  
Nandito na si Francis  
Si Francis Bonnefoy  
Nandito rin si Gilbert  
Beilschmidt ang apelyido  
Magbabagsakan dito  
Babanat na si Francis!

**Francis:**  
It aint uzi or ingram  
Triggers in the maximum  
Not a 45 but 44 magnum  
And it aint even a 357  
Nor 12 gauge but the mouth so listen  
Nandito na si Francis at kasama ko si Spain at si Prussia  
And it's time to rock rhyme  
Di ko mapigilan lumabas ang mga salita  
Sa aking bibig di padadaig ang bunganga  
Hala tumunganga lahat napapahanga sa talento  
Ako'y taga France batang taga Paris na ngayun nasa bahay ng ASEAN  
Sumasaklolo sa mga lovers  
Pwede karerin o pwede rin trip lang  
Ang Baltics kasama ng Bad Touch  
Parang bulagaan at kelangan di mabokya  
Hindi mo na kelangang malaman  
Kung bakit pa  
Kaming lahat ay nagsamasama  
Mic check eto na nagsanib na ang pwersa  
Bad Touch Trio-Baltics-at-ang-ASEAN  
lets volt in!

**BTT: **  
Natapos na si Antonio  
Fernandez- Carriedo  
Tapos na rin si Francis  
Si Francis Bonnefoy  
Nandito na si Gilbert

**Gilbert:**ahhh mic check - mic check

Beilschmidt ang apelyido

**Gilbert:** naka on na ba ung mic?

Magbabagsakan dito  
Kelangan ng magingat  
At ang huling bagsakan  
Si Gilbert ang babanat!

**Gilbert:**

Bato bato sa langit  
Ang tamaan'y wag magalit  
Bawal ang nakasimangot  
Baka lalo ka pumangit  
Pero okay lang  
Hindi naman kami mga suplado  
Sumabay ka sa amin na parang naka eroplano  
Sa tunog ng gitara  
Kasama ng pinakamalupit na trio  
Pati ASEAN  
Magaling-hindi parin kayang tapatan  
Parang awit na lagi mong binabalik balikan  
Stop-rewind i-play mo  
Nakapakasaya na para bang birthday ko  
Alam mo na siguro ang ibig kong sabihin  
Hindi na kelangan pang paikutikutin  
Baka lalong matagalan lang  
Lumapit at makinig na para iyong maintindihan  
Mga salitang sinulat na hindi ko papel  
Pero pwede ilatag  
Na parang banig na higaan  
Kapag hinawakan ang mikropono parang nabubuwang  
Eh kasi naman siguro  
Ganyan lang kapag gumagawa kami ng bago  
Medyo nabibilisan  
Hindi mo naisip na pwedeng mangyari  
Magkasamasama lahat ay kasali!

**Antonio:**

Ngayun lang nadinig  
Hindi na to madadaig  
Nagsamasama sa bagsakan  
At naging isang bibig  
Magingat ingat ka nga at baka masindak  
Sapagkat andito na si Antonio-at-si-Francis-at-si-Gilbert!

Humabol si Yong Soo at gumawa ng version ng last part ng kanta.

**Yong Soo:**

I'm Yong Soo the Korean man.  
I live in the ASEAN house  
It started sa akin  
I like to grope you  
I'm Yong Soo the Korean man.

* * *

**Shurah:** Yung batian nila Gilbert at Pili, nakuha ko sya sa way ng tawagan nila Murata at Shori from Kyo Kara Maou.


	18. ASEAN - Buntis!

**Sa bahay ng ASEAN**

**Chapter 18**

* * *

**ASEAN – Buntis?!**

"Walang hiya! Panagutan mo ang nangyari!" sigaw ng nagngingit-ngit na si Pili. Sa harapan niya isang balisang Arthur ang nakaupo. Nasa sala ang dalawa at masinsinang nag-uusap. (_Nga ba?_)

"Hindi ko kontrolado ang situasyon, malay ko ba na may mangyayari." Sagot nito upang dipensahan ang sarili.

"Ah basta! Ayon sa lumang kaugalian sa aming bayan, kilangang pakasalan ng lalaki ang babae kung may mangyari man sa kanila."

"Ikaw na rin ang nagsabi LUMA, may mga paraan naman ngayon para mapanagutan ang pangyayari."

"Ano?" sabi nito hindi makapaniwala sa narinig "Kung ganoon yung bago ang gusto mo?" tumayo "Ang alin, gawing single parent ang babae?" namewang na ito sa sobrang galit, tumayo na rin si Arthur.

"Hindi sa ganoon... ang sinasabi ko lang eh—" ngunit hindi na siya nakatapos pa dahil umalis ang dalaga ng sumandali at pagbalik may dalang laboratory test.

"Hayan kung hindi ka naniniwala galing ako kanina sa doctor, basahin mo." sabay bigay ng papeles.

Binasa ang papeles makaraan'y tumingin sa dalaga at nagtaas ng kilay "tatlong linggong buntis?" sabay upo at tumingin ng matalim kay Iggy. Ang kawawang Scottish fold itinago ang mukha sa likod ng isang kulay puti at itim na pusa. Sumilip ito sa kanila na animo'y aminadong may kasalanan.

*sigh* "Anong magagawa natin, andyan na iyan"

"May magagawa pa ba tayo, ang dapat na lang nating gawin ay alagaan ng husto si Muning"

"Gunun na nga" kinuha ang alaga at niyakap ito "Muning baby… magiging Mommy ka na, ang aga mo naman ako bigyan ng apo." Natawa si Arthur. "Anong nakakatawa?"

"Kasi kung magsalita ka parang anak mo ang kinakausap mo"

"Parang ganun na nga ang turing ko sa kanya" isang meow ang narinig na tila ba sumasang ayon. "_Pili… wag kang mag-alala disenteng pusa si Iggy hindi naman niya ako pababayaan_" sabi ni Muning pero meow lamang ang naririnig nila.

Si Iggy na naiwan sa sofa itinaas ang isang paa "_Paki baba na po si Muning baka mapano ang mga kuting namin_" ito rin ang sinabi ni Arthur ng mapansin ang ginagawa ni Iggy.

"Mabuti pa ibaba mo na si Muning at mukhang nagaalala si Iggy" tuminging si Pili at ngumiti tsaka ibinaba sa tabi ng Scottish fold at ang dalawang pusa natulog ng magkatabi.

Paano nga ba napunta sa ganitong usapan… balikan natin ang nakaraan.

_**Flashback**_

_Meow!_

_Isang tunong ang narinig ni Pili mula sa bintana, pinuntahan nito ang nasabing lugar at nakita si Iggy sa binata, mukhang gustong pumasok si Muning naman abalang naglilinis ng sarili sa sofa._

"_Iggy~" pagbati ng dalaga at binuksan ang bintana upang papasukin ang pusa ng Briton. Isang meow ang sagot nito na bilang pasasalamat._

"_Pili, anong problema?" tanong ni Yao_

"_Wala naman kuya si Iggy lang dinadalaw ni Muning."_

"_Ah, naku bantayan mo yang mga pusa baka kung anong gawin niyan dito sa loob" sabi ni Yao at lumabas upang mag grocery._

"_Opo!"_

_**Hapuan**_

"_Muning… kakain na!" pagtawag ni Pili habang dala ang pagkain ng alaga. "Asaan na ba ang pusang iyon?" tanong niya sa sarili._

_Maya-maya pa'y isang malakas na meow ang narinig sa labas, nag-alala si Pili at dali-daling tinungo ang pinanggalingan ng tunog at nang marating isang nakababahalang senaryo ang nakita na hindi pwedeng sabihin dahil maaaring may mga batang nagbabasa ng chapter na ito._

"_MUNING!"_

_Simula noon nagsimula na ang pananamlay ni Muning kaya madaling tinungo ang vet clinic upang ipatingin ang alaga, ng lumabas ang resulta…_

"_Hello… Kuya Arthur"_

"_Oh… ikaw pala, bakit?"_

"_Pumunta ka dito sa bahay at isama mo yang si Iggy, mag-uusap tayo ng masinsinan!" At ibinaba ang telepono._

_**End flashback**_

Simula noon madalas na ang pagdalaw ni Arthur kay Pili.

Ang excuse?

Ang mga pusa.

Totoo? Somewhat.

Hidden motive? Obviously

"_Swerte…! Pareng Iggy salamat at least mas madalas ko siyang kasama ngayon ah… sweet, sweet tender moment._" isip ni Arthur at bakas sa mukha ang nararamdaman. Napansin ito ng dalaga.

"Hoy! United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, okay ka ba tiyan?" nagbuntong hininga. "Ang haba ng full name mo, hindi ba na uubos ang space ng grade 1 pad paper mo noong bata ka pa at nagpa-practice magsulat ng pangalan mo?" pabiro pang tanong nito.

"Ikaw talaga puro ka kalokohan" tumingin sa orasan "naku, kailangan ko na umalis" tumayo at kinarga si Iggy "oh mag bye-bye ka na kay misis." Sabi pa nito at isang tila malungkot na meow ang narinig mula sa pusa. "Yung meeting next month, wag mo kalimutan" paalala pa nito sabay labas at tinungo ang sasakyan.

"Okay, bye ingat sa pagmamaneho!"

* * *

_**World Meeting venue**_

Wala tayong masydong aasahan sa meeting, kundi kaguluhan kaya napilitan silang mag dismiss ng maaga upang ituloy na lang bukas ang pulong. Kasalukuyang hinahanap ni Alfred ang dating tagapangalaga para sabay ng magtanghalian.

Babalik na sana siya ng may marinig na mga boses, pamilyar ang mga ito at napagtantong si Pili at Arthur ang nag-uusap hindi malinaw ang tanging mga narinig niya ay ang mga salitang.

Doctor... pre-natal… two months. Mga salitang ikinabigla ni Alfred at lugong bumalik sa meeting room. Nagulat na lamang ang iba pang mga bansa dahil bigla itong lumuhod at sumigaw.

"BUNTIS SI PILI? NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

At isang malakas na sagot "ANO?" ang nakuha mula sa mga bansa.

Kumaripas ng takbo "Anong sinabi mo? Buntis si Pili?" galit na tanong ni Lovino. "Sigurado ka ba? Baka nananaginip ka lang?" patuloy nito habang niyuyugyog ang tulirong si Alfred. Nagkwento ito sa mga nangyari at ng matapos…

"Alam mo baka nagkamali ka lang ng dinig" sabi ni Hong pero mukhang kinakabahan, pano mo malala man? Bumaba ng 1.003 mm yung kilay.

"Tama, di ba ang sabi mo hindi malinaw at isa pa kung buntis siya edi sana kaming pamilya niya ang unang makakaalam." Paliwanag ni Kiku na sinang-ayunan ng iba pang mga kapatid.

"Mabuti pa, kumain na tayo at gutom lang yan" aya ni Matthew at inalalayan ang kakambal. Hindi nila napansin ang kumakaripas ng takbo na si Spain.

_**Restaurant**_

Hindi mapakali ang dalawa, sige nga kayo ba naman ay pagtinginan ng mga kasamahan ang iba lumapit para sabihan kayo ng kasama mo ng congratulations at magbigay ng best wishes may bonus pang payo.

"Ang weird di ba?" tanong ni Pili.

"Oo nga, kanina pa tayo binabati ng ibang mga bansa" sagot ni Arthur nagtataka din sa mga naganap. Bumukas ang pinto ng restaurant at pumasok ang galit na galit na Spain.

"Inglatera!" sigaw nito at patakbong lumapit sa kanila.

"Papa… anong nangyayari sayo? Huminahon ka lang por favor."

Natigilan "Hija… ang kawawa kong hija?" sabay yakap sa anak.

"Anong pong nangyari?"

"Hija, kung kailangan mo ng tulong andito lang si Papa ah… ay teka, pinuwersa ka ba ng bastardong ito" tanong nito sabay turo sa nabiglang Briton. "_kung magsalita ang Spain na ito para bang wala ako dito! Humanda ka isusumpa kita._"

"Oi! Spain pwede ba tanungin mo muna sila bago ka magpaka OA" inis na sabi ni Lovino, kahit na naiinis siya sa takbo ng mga pangyayari, pinairal pa rin niya ang logic may kasamang dasal na rin na hindi sana totoo ang nabalitaan.

"Teka… teka! Anong bang nangyayari sa inyo? Magpaliwanag nga kayo!" hindi na makayanan ni Arthur ang mga pangayayari at minabuti niyang humingi ng paliwanag sa ikinikilos ng mga tao sa paligid nila.

At gayon nga at ng matapos ang paliwanagan, on cue ng pumasok sila Alfred at mga kasama. Cue bwisit na bwisit na Arthur.

Nangilid ang mga mata "Pili!" takbo at yakap sa kawawang dalaga "alam kong aalagaan ka ni kapal kilay ngunit kung kailangan mo ng tulong just in case na takbuhan ka niya, ako… ako ang tatayong ama ng dinadala mo" at yumakap ulit, bumitaw at "ah… pero pakasalan mo muna ako" namumulang sabi nito.

PACK!

Isang pagbatok mula kay Lovino.

"Ano? Dinadala? Ama? Teka… iniisip mo bang buntis ako?" sabi ni Pili sabay tulak kay Alfred.

"Hindi ba?"

"My goodness! Hindi ako buntis at isa pa masama ang nakikinig sa usapan ng may usapan!"

"Eh sino ang buntis?" tanong ni Lovino bakas sa mukha ang labis ng tuwa sa nalaman.

"Si Muning ang buntis, hindi ako at si Iggy ang ama."

_**Flashback**_

"_Kamusta na si Muning?" tanong ni Arthur._

"_Maayos naman" sagot nito._

"_Gaano na ba siya katagal buntis?"_

"_Nagpunta kami last month sa doctor para sa pre-natal check-up at ang sabi two months na daw"_

"_Ganoon ba? Dadalaw ulit kami ni Iggy bukas, kung ok lang sa iyo?"_

"_Sure, why not?"_

_**End flashback**_

"At iyon ang nangyari, kaya hindi ako ang buntis"

"_How I wish ganoon nga ang sitwasyon namin_" isip ni Arthur.

Ngumiti ng malaki "Talaga? YEY!" at nagtatatalon ng parang bata si Alfred.

At minsan may dumb blond moments din ang dalaga gaya na lang ngayon "At kung buntis ako at si Arthur ang ama, wala naman akong reklamo… disente naman siya"

"NOOOOOOOOO!" sabay na sigaw nila Lovino at Alfred. Ayan… natunaw yung dalawa. Ikaw kasi eh.

"HIJA... don't say bad words!" saway ni Antonio. Si Arthur ayun lumulutang sa ulap "_I'm so happy for me!_" isip nito. Hay…! Si Pili naman kasi minsan hindi alam ang gravity ng mga binibitiwang salita.

"Well, since clear out na ang misunderstanding mabuti pa kumain na tayo" mungkahi ni Kiku.

"Eh… anong gagawin natin sa mga tunaw na substance na ito?" tanong ni Hong na nakaturo sa mga animo'y lusaw na kandila sa sahig.

"Mahihimasmasan din yang mga iyan, pabayaan na lang natin dyan." Sagot ni Yao habang naglalakad palayo.

* * *

**Shurah:** Originaly nekotalia ang title pero dalawang pusa lang naman ang featured so I've change my mind.


	19. ASEAN - Valentines

**Sa bahay ng ASEAN**

**Chapter 19**

* * *

**ASEAN – Valentines**

"Happy Valentines Day!" pagbati ng magkakapatid sa isa't-isa at nag-abot ng bulaklak o tsokolate. Kumpleto ang buong Asya kaya Asya-ya-saya. (_Gets? Ok lame pun, ignore niyo na lang. _**T_T**)

At bumukas ang pinto "Hnn… Happy Valentines day Yao!" pagbati ni Ivan at nag-abot ng isang bouquet ng sunflower, lumingon at nag abot ng isang malaking bag ng sunflower seeds kay Pili upang paghatian nilang magkakapatid.

"Ivan! Ilang beses ko bang sasabihing wala. kaming. hamster. dito." Sagot ni Pili. Isang nakakatakot na aura ang pinawalan ni Ivan.

"Hm? May reklamo ka, da?" sabay nose to nose kay Pili.

"Hm?" kopya nito at namewang "Meron, bakit? May reklamo ka, po?" at para bang may tigreng lumabas sa likod niya.

Ang mga tao sa likuran halos hindi humihinga, ewan ba nila kung bakit walang katakot-takot si Pili kay Ivan.

Matapos ang ilang minutong pagtititigan

"Sabi ko nga eh" at naglabas pa ng ilang sunflower si Ivan upang ibigay sa mga babaeng kapatid ni Yao. "May backup naman ako, wag kang mag-alala, da?"

"May backup ka naman pala eh" sabay ngiti at abot ng parihabang kahon ng choconut kay Ivan. "Ayan para sa iyo, Happy Valentines Day"

"Salamat… ano to?" habang kumukuha ng isa at sumubo "Ang sarap ah! In fairness" sabay nguya.

"Choconut ang tawag dyan, local sweet galing sa bayan ko."

"O nga pala, Yao, may plano ka ba mamaya baka pwedeng lumabas naman tayo, da?" tanong ni Ivan habang ngumunguya pa rin ng choconut.

Namumula "Ah… eh… ano…"

"Ah… eh… ano… pumayag ka na, minsan lang naman itong mangyari" sabi ni Mei matapos kagatin ang shell ng seeds.

"Kasi… aru" tila natatarantang sabi ni Yao.

"Kasi ano?" tanong ni Yong habang busy sa pagbubukas ng sunflower seeds.

"Para kasing"

"Para kasing tanga, matatanggihan mo ba ang fez na ito?" tanong ni Malaysia sabay lagay ng kamay sa ilalim ng baba ni Ivan. "sige nga Ivan puppy face" at nagpuppy face nga ang mokong.

Nanlaki ang mga mata "A-Aru…"

"Ivan, beaten puppy face… dali!" sulsol pa ni Singapore. Nagcomply naman ang mokong, deep inside appreciated niya dahil tumutulong ang mga kapatid ni Yao. "_mukhang mas magandang mga regalo ang ibibigay ko sa kanila sa pasko._" Isip pa nito.

"Bibigay na yan…" paulit-ulit na kantyaw ang narinig.

Yumuko "Sige aru" at daig pa ang nanalo ng jackpot prize sa lotto si Ivan "YES! sige 7 sunduin kita mamaya, alis muna ako para mag-prepare, bye!" at karipas ng takbo palabas.

"MAY KA-DATE SI KUYA! HOO!" ang paulit-ulit na sigaw ng mga kapatid at nagpaulan ng confetti slash balat ng sunflower seeds. (_Oh di ba ang kalat_)

Mga ilan pang sandali ng habulan, sawayan at paghahalughog sa mga damit ni Yao. Bumukas muli ang pinto upang papasukin ang ilan pang mga bisita na hindi naman imbitado.

"Happy Valentines Day! Isang punpon ng mga red tulips para sa iyo, babe" sabi ni Alfred at abot ng mga bulaklak at stuffed toy.

"Salamat… eto para sa iyo" at nagabot ng yep you guessed it choconut.

Sparkly eyes "Thank you! Itatago ko ito o kaya ilalagay ko sa museum naka security lock para hindi maagaw" sabay himas sa kahon ng choconut "my precioussss"

"Grabe ka United States of Alfred, creepy na iyan" sabi ni Yong na hindi pa rin nagsasawa sa pag kain ng sunflower seeds.

Tinapik ni Lovino si Pili "Wag kang magkakamaling sagutin iyan, tingnan mo oh." Sabi pa nito habang pinapanood si Alfred na nakaupo sa sofa at yakap-yakap pa rin ang choconut.

"Nga pala ito para sa iyo" at nag-abot ng punpon ng Violets kasama ang isang sketched image ng dalaga na ginawa ni Lovino.

"Wow! Ang galing mo namang mag sketch, hindi ka pa rin kumukupas, salamat, eto para sa iyo" at nagabot din ng isang box ng choconut.

Smug si Lovino at nakangising tumingin sa nakasimangot na Kano "_Oh… I–top mo nga_" isip nito sabay kiss sa choconut na bigay ng dalaga.

"Hn…" at aba Sasuke esque attitude mula kay Arthur with smirk in pirate mode, nag bow ito like the gentleman he is, kinuha ang kamay ng dalaga at idinampi ang mga labi matapos nito nag abot ng isang punpon ng red roses kasama ang isang newly composed poem.

"Red roses for you and a newly composed poem especially for this occasion, my lady"

Ngumiti "Why thank you kind sir." Tumayo si Arthur.

"At para sa iyo ginoo, nawa'y tanggapin mo" at nagabot din ng choconut. O di ba? Fair and square pare-pareho ng gift para walang gulangan.

"Thank you" tumingin sa mga naunang bisita at unconsciously nagaya ang ginawa ni Lovino minus the kissing of the gift.

Naghanda ng miryenda si Pili para sa mga bisita, matapos ihain ay nagpasintabi muna ito dahil may gagawin sandali at habang abala ang dalaga nagkwentuhan ang tatlo.

"Mga tol' anong nagustuhan nyo kay Pili?" tanong ni Alfred habang naghahati ng bibingka.

Lumunok "Bakit mo naman naitanong?" sabi ni Arthur.

"Kasi napansin ko, tatlo tayong halos magpatayan para makuha ang pansin niya." Sagot ni Alfred.

Ngumisi "Ay! Napansin mo iyon?" pang-asar ni Lovino matapos uminom ng juice.

"Serious!"

"Hm…? Kung ako ang tatanungin mo, isa siyang mahinhin na babae." sabi ni Arthur. At sa labas may tila kumakaripas ng takbo ng silipin, nakita nila si Piling mabilis na tumatakbo na parang may humahabol sa kanya. Umiling ang tatlo.

"_Baka nagmamadali lang_" isip ni Arthur.

"Ako? Nagustuhan ko sa kanya yung pagiging malumanay niya kung magsalita." Ani ni Lovino. Lumingon ulit ang tatlo sa labas ng marinig ang…

"Punyeta ka Yong Soo ibalik mo iyan, pagnaabutan kita lagot ka sa akin gago ka!" nagulantang ang talo at sumilip sa labas at nakitang sumigaw si Pili habang hinahabol ang kapatid. Nagbuntong hininga ang tatlo

"_Baka kasi pinagti-tripan lang ni Yong Soo_" isip ni Lovino.

"Seriously what I like about her is that, hm… lagi siyang concern sa mga tao sa paligid niya you know, her thoughtfulness" sagot ni Alfred. Kahit wala pa man silang naririnig sumilip na ang tatlo sa labas pero wala silang nakita o narinig hanggang sa bumukas ang pinto at…

"Sige na naman Pili, sorry na hindi na uulit" pagmamakaawa ni Yong habang sinusundan ang kapatid.

"Nek-nek mo care ko sayo, bahala ka dyan." Sagot ni Pili ngunit huminto ito at hinarap ang kapatid, nagbuntong hininga at ngumiti. "Basta mangako kang wag mo ng gagawin ulit" ngumiti si Yong.

"Promise, ay! Punta muna ako sa kusina nauuhaw kasi ako." Ng mawala sa paningin ang kapatid hinarap na niya ang mga bisita.

"Pasensya na dun sa kaguluhan kanina, si Yong Soo kasi eh…"

"Asus! Ayos lang iyon" sabi ni Alfred.

"Huwag kang mag-alala okay lang talaga sa amin." Sagot ni Arthur.

"Alam naman naming handful kung minsan si Yong, kaya hindi na nakapagtataka kung bakit ganyan ang nangyayari sa iyo." Dagdag ni Lovino.

"So—" natigilan si Pili sa sasabihin ng tawagin ni Yong mula sa kinaroroonan at nagpasintabi muli siya.

Nagtinginan "Alam nyo ang dami pa nating sinabi kanina pero obviously isa lang naman ang nakita natin sa kanya." Sabi ni Lovino.

Sabay-sabay "hindi siya nahihiyang ipakita ang totoong siya."


	20. ASEAN - Beauty Pageant

**Sa bahay ng ASEAN**

**Chapter 20**

* * *

**ASEAN – Beauty pageant**

Katatapos lang ng Ms. Universe at masaya naman ang lahat sa resulta at sa nanalo.

"Grabe nakakanerbyos, sa sobrang higpit ng laban parang hindi ka makakahinga." Sabi ni Mao (Macau) matapos patayin ang TV para sa isang one on one talk.

"Sinabi mo pa, pero men… mas hindi ako makahinga nung swimsuit competition ang se-sexy." Sabay ngiti ni Hadyiri (Indonesia) ng makahulugan.

Binatukan si Indonesia "Pwede ba, manyak ka talaga!" sabi ni Ahnan (Malaysia).

Habang hinihimas ang ulo "Aray! Bakit sino ba sa atin kanina yung naglalaway?" sagot ni muli ni Hadyiri. Hindi na nakasagot ang kabangayan.

"Tama na iyan, lagi na lang kayong nag-aaway kapag nagkikita kayo" saway ni Unei (Brunei).

"Tapos na yung palabas, ano na gagawin natin?" tanong ni Mari (Singapore).

"May idea ako, bakit hindi natin gayahin yung pagpapakilala ng mga kandidata" suhestiyon ni Kim (Vietnam).

"Huh?" tanong ng mga kapatid.

"Simple lang naman gumawa kayo ng something na nakakatawa you know play on words." Paliwanag nito.

"Ah! So that way magiging mind game din ito dahil kilangan nilang mag isip agad ng sasabihin kung hindi out na sila, ganun ba?" hula ni Mei.

"Tama! Pero tayong mga girls ang judge at audience habang ang boys ang gagawa." Nagprotesta ang mga kalalakihan pero inilabas ni Kim ang sagwan kaya hindi na nakapalag.

"Ladies and gentlemen here are the candidates for the 2012 Ms. Asia in their national attire, please give them a round of applause" at nagpalakpakan ang so-called audience. Habang ang mga contestants naka poised ala Ms. Universe.

Yao: ako hindi ko alam siya ba Albania! (_Alam ba niya?_)

Hong: Favorite kong character si Andorra! (_Dora_)

Kiku: Corned beef ba ang hanap nyo? I-try nyo ang Argentina!

Yong: Itaas nyo ang mga gamit dahil mataas na ang Bahamas!

Tai: Mahuhuli na tayo kaya Belize!

Mao: Wag mo akong galitin kung hindi ang mga sekreto mo ay ibu-Bulgaria ko!

Hadyiri: Ms. I would like to order a tall size of Cape Verde!

Ahnan: Hot… Chile!

Unei: Tara, sayaw tayo ng Congo!

Hindi magkamayaw sa katatawa ang mga dilag, enjoy na enjoy, may mga pagkakataong natatagalan ang iba pero nakapagbibigay din ng idea nila.

Yao: Hindi pa ako kumakain kaya I'm Hungary!

Hong: Gusto kong kumain ng Turkey!

Kiku: Iluluto ko muna yan sa Greece! (_as in mantika_)

Yong: Kapag tapos nang lutuin ang pag-kain, ilagay mo yan sa China! (nagpout si Yao ng marinig ito)

Tai: Magsho-shopping ako sa Mall of Croatia!

Mao: Walang taxi, walang bus at walang ring train anong gagawin? Egypt!

Hadyiri: Ayong kong kumain kasi wala akong Ghana!

Ahnan: Dapa… may naghagis ng Grenada!

Unei: Ang cute naman ng alaga mong Guinea!

Naku boys… recorded na ang mga pinaggagagawa ninyo.

Yao: Ang mga bihag Italy! (_itali_)

Hong: Ate sa iyo ba ito? Hindi? Baka sa Kenya!

Kiku: Masarap yung dala ni Piling Kosovo cake!

(**Kim:** mga gutom ba kayo?)

Yong: Ang bilis mo namang maglakad Kuwait!

Tai: If you don't hurry up I will Libya! (_leave you_)

Mao: Hindi na ako sikat, Laos!

Hadyiri: Ang gulo naman ng sketch na ito ako'y na li-Lithuania!

Ahnan: Hindi tama… Mali!

Unei: …

(**Kim:** 3, 2, 1… Out!)

Yao: Ayokong tumawid mahal ang Malta! (_multa_)

Hong: …

(**Kim:** 3, 2, 1… Out!)

Kiku: Tumigil ka nga masyado kang Morocco! (_maloko_)

Yong: Ako ang bida kaya wag kayong Nepal! (_epal_)

Tai: …

(**Kim:** 3, 2, 1… Out!)

Mao: Swiper no swiping, swiper no swiping… (_nagpitik ng daliri_) Oman!

Hadyiri: Mga wala kayong Panama!

Ahnan: Mga bata masama ang maki- Paraguay! (_pag-away_)

Yao: Yao is my first name and Wang is my Suriname!

Kiku: May kalaban Togo! (_Tago_)

Yong: Wala na akong sakit, kaya ang pakiramdam ko ay Uganda!

Mao: …

(**Kim:** 3, 2, 1… Out!)

Hadyiri: Sige… Monaco! (_mauuna na ako_)

Ahnan: …

(**Kim:** 3, 2, 1… Out!)

Yao: Kung soup ang appetizer gumamit ka ng Spain! (_spoon_)

(**Pili:** hala ka lagot ka kay papa!)

Kiku: …

(**Kim:** 3, 2, 1… Out!)

Yong: …

(**Kim:** 3, 2, 1… Out!)

Hadyiri: Ayokong mag-isa kaya Samoa mo ko! (_samahan_)

Yao: Maghuhukay tayo kaya kumuha ka ng Palau!

Hadyiri: Binigyan ako ni Matthew ng Maple Syria!

Yao: Dude… hindi totoo yan Norway! (_no way_)

Hadyiri: …

(**Kim:** 3, 2, 1… Out!)

Nagsigawan ang magkakapatid

"And we have a winner!" sigaw ni Mei.

"Our Ms. Asia is none other than from China… Wang Yao!"

At ang Kuya nyo feel na feel, nagtakip ng mukha kunwari nabigla, you know the usual reactions ng winner sa beauty pagents at sabay-sabay nagkantahan ng One in a million by Bosson.

At sa di inaasahan may nag-abot ng isang bouquet ng sunflower from of course courtesy of Ivan Braginski na kanina pa pala nanonood.

"Congratulations!" pagbati ni Ivan.

"UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUY!"

**Shurah:** Pagpasensyahan nyo na po kung lame yung ibang names na binigay ko, wala talaga akong maisip. Yung iba wala talaga akong idea.


	21. ASEAN - Movie time

**Sa bahay ng ASEAN**

**Chapter 21**

* * *

**ASEAN – Movie time**

"Tabi, diyan ako!" utos ni Kiku kay Yong Soo.

"Umalis ka at dahil nabakante ang pwesto mo, your pwesto belongs to me, da ze!" sagot ni Yong Soo habang nakakapit sa upuan dahil pilit inaalis ni Kiku.

"Alis sabi"

"Finders keepers losers weepers! Bheeeeh!" pang-aasar ni Yong Soo sabay dila.

"Alis!"

"Ayoko!"

"Alis!"

"Ayoko!"

"Alis sabi!"

"Ayoko sabi!"

"Alis nga!"

"Ayoko nga!"

"Alis nga sabi eh…!"

"Ayoko nga sabi eh…!"

"TAHIMIK! Magsisimula na yung palabas." Saway ni Hong nakaupo sa tabi ni Mei at kumuha ng chips mula sa lalagyan.

Nasa bahagi na ng pelikula kung saan ang mga bida ay kamuntikan ng magkita ngunit dahil nagsusungit ang tadhana ay hindi magawang magtagpo kahit na paglingon na lang sa likod ang gagawin ay hindi pa rin ginawa ng biglang bumukas ang pinto at pumasok si…

"Pili aking sinta, andito na ang iyong bayani!" sigaw nito ngunit natigilan ng tumama sa kanya ang unang ibinato ni Kiku.

"Manahimik ka at anong karapatan mong magbigay ng pet name bakit? Sinagot ka na ba niya?"

Nagkamot ng ulo "hindi pa pero dun din uuwi iyon" ngumiti "di ba?" ngunit mga ibinatong unan na lang ang sagot nya.

"Kapal talaga ng mukha mo!" sabi ni Arthur "Magandang gabi sa inyo."

"Kamusta!" sabi ni Lovino

Movie night nila kaya nasa harapan ng TV ang magkakapatid, nagkaaberya nga lang dahil sa pagtatalo kung anong papanoorin, kaya dinaan na lang sa jack en poy, nanalo si Mei kaya ang line up ng mga papanoorin ay chic flick, anime at horror. Nagimbita na rin ng ilang mga kaibigan para mas masaya.

"Anong pinapanood nyo?" tanong ni Alfred at uupo sana sa tabi ni Pili na sa kasalukuyan busy sa panonood at pagkain ng chips ngunit tinabig siya palayo ni Lovino. Sumagot si Pili hindi pa rin lumilingon mula sa telebisyon pero hindi yata naririnig ng tatlo dahil abala sa pagtatalo kung sino ang uupo sa tabi ng dalaga. Dumating si Antonio.

"Magandang gabi" wika ni Antonio dala ang ilang mga container ng pagkain.

"Papa" tumayo si Pili at nagmano, laking tuwa nito ng malaman ang dala ng ama.

"Antonio" bati ni Yao.

"Yao… may dala nga pala akong churros."

"Talaga, salamat Spain" sabi ni Mei at kumuha ng mga plato para sa mga pagkain. Umupo sa tabi ni Pili si Antonio kaya disappointed and tatlo at no choice kundi ang humanap ng iba pang pwesto.

Sumandal sa balikat ng ama si Pili feeling baby pa rin na ikanatuwa ni Antonio, sa totoo lang na miss nya ang mga ganitong sandali.

"Kamusta ang aking hija?" tanong nito sabay himas ng ulo ni Pili

"Mabuti naman Papa" sagot ni Pili.

Nasa kalagitnaan na ng pelikula ng magkaroon ng isang pagtatalo.

Gumagabi na at kailangan na ni Antonio umuwi, dahil baka mag-alala si Bella (Belgium) at baka mag memory full ang cellphone sa dami ng text. Kaya ang mga damuho nag-aagawan, nagmamadali, umulan ng suntok, sipa, kutos, kagatan at kung anu-ano pa. maya-maya pa…

**BAM!**

Pabagsak na ibinaba ni Mei ang pitchel ng iced tea upang patahimikin ang mga nagkakagulo.

"Manahimik kayong tatlo at hindi namin marining yung pinapanood, maganda na ang eksena!"

"Opo" pero tahimik pa rin nagtutulakan ang tatlo.

Pabulong "Mga dudes eto na lang jack en poy na lang kung sino ang uupo sa tabi niya." Suhenstiyon ni Alfred.

"Kalokohan" sabay na sabi nila Arthur at Lovino.

"Serious, para fair and square at wala ng sakitan" hinimas ang braso "Lovi dude alam mo bang mabigat ang kamay mo?"

"Dude ka dyan?" inis na sabi ni Lovino.

"Dudette na lang" ngumiti ng malaki.

"Fine sige, kaysa sa magsakitan tayo nito, game" at itinaas ni Arthur ang kamao.

Janken poy holi holi hoy sino matalo syang unggoy.

At dahil sa pare-parehong bato ang inilabas umulit ulit sila.

Janken poy holi holi hoy si Alfred ay mukhang unggoy. At tumawa ng bahagyang lakas ang dalawa.

"Har har, nakakatawa" sabi ni Alfred.

Janken poy holi holi hoy sino matalo syang unggoy.

Alfred: papel

Lovino: papel

Arthur: papel

Hong: gunting

Teka… Hong?

Nilingon ng tatlo ang extrang kamay at si Hong nga, bigla itong sumali.

"O pano yan talo kayo" sabi ni Hong at umupo sa tabi ni Pili at ang dalaga, hindi na lang pinansin ang mga pangyayari.

"Hindi ka naman kasali eh" reklamo ng tatlo.

"Bakit may rules ba kayong ginawa na hindi pwedeng sumali ang kahit na sino?" nagtaas ng kilay "at ang panalo ay panalo, kaya bawal magreklamo ang mga talunan" nakangising sabi ni Hong at nagpatuloy sa panonood.

"!" sabi ng tatlo at nagpatuloy na rin sa panonood.

"Ang drama naman pala ng pinapanood ninyo ang corny, wala bang iba dyan yung… action?" reklamo ni Alfred. Walang umimik.

At makailang sandali pa…

"HINDIIII! Wag kang magpapakasal sa kanya Joey niloloko ka lang ni Mildred, na set-up lang kayo ni Nicole...!" at humagulgol ng iyak si Alfred.

Nagtaas ng kilay "akala ko ba ang corny? Bakit humahagulgol ka?" ngunit isang hampas lang ang nakuhang sagot ni Lovino mula sa fixated na si Alfred.

Natapos ang pelikula at sinundan ng isang anime.

"Ano ba iyan, bakit anime? Ano kayo mga bata?" reklamo ni Lovino.

"Asus… mamaya magre-react ka rin gaya ng ginawa ni Alfred" pang-asar na sabi ni Yong.

At makailang sandali pa…

"Sinasabi ko na nga ba eh! Tingnan nyo tama ako magigising din ang powers ni Yukio at magtutulungan sila ni Rin para talunin ang **** nilang ama!" sigaw ni Lovino.

"Pare over acting ka na at wala namang nakikipagtalo sa iyo." Ani ni Arthur. Pero isang 'shhh' ang nakuha niyang sagot kay Lovino.

"Sabi ko sa iyo eh…" bulong ni Yong kay Kiku.

Natapos ang anime at nagkaroon muna ng ilang saglit na breather dahil horror ang susunod na papanoorin nila, which is hindi alam ni Alfred.

Sa simula ng palabas makikitang lumipat ang mga bida sa isang bahay na may kung anong misteryo at hindi natitirahan ng matagal. Noong una maayos pa ang lahat at nakakatingin pa ng diretso sa screen ang mga nanonood pero ng nasa kalagitnaan na doon na nagsimula ang takutan.

"Bakit parang ang bagal ng takbo ng istorya?" tanong ni Arthur, habang si Alfred nanginginig na sa takot.

At makailang sandali pa…

"Hmp… wala masyadong…" ng lumabas sa screen ang flashback sa mga nangyari sa mga dating nakatira sa bahay hinimatay na sa takot si Alfred at si Arthur ay...

"Ayan sige **CENSORED** mo pa, ay naku ** CENSORED ** mo na lang, tapos ** CENSORED ** at ** CENSORED ** ayun may bag sa likod mo ** CENSORED ** mo na lang yung pirapirasong ** CENSORED ** at ** CENSORED **" whoo… may ganitong side pala si Arthur ang side na usual mo lang makikita kay Ivan.

Umusog palayo si Lovino ng marinig ang rated SPG na commentary ni Arthur.

At ng matapos ang pelikula tuwang-tuwa ang damuho at dahil sa tahimik ang paligid niya tsaka lang pinansin ang mga kasama na titig na titig sa kaniya, natigil ang mga pagkain o paginom, andyan din yung usugan palayo at si Alfred na kagigising lang hinimatay ulit.

"Hmm… may dumi ba ako sa mukha?" tanong nito na sinagot lamang ng pag-iling.

* * *

**Shurah:** Hay! Another chapter done and I'm running out of ideas, please if you have any topics I suggest you suggest (_ay ang gulo ata?_). I need more topics.


	22. ASEAN - Pinoy henyo prt 1

**Sa bahay ng ASEAN**

**Chapter 22**

* * *

**ASEAN – Pinoy henyo prt. 1**

"HINDI!"

"HINDI!"

"OO!"

"PWEDE!"

"PWEDE!"

"HINDI!"

"PWEDE!"

"ANONG NANGYAYARI DITO AT NAGSISIGAWAN KAYO?" pasigaw at tarantang tanong ni Yao ng makauwi mula sa meeting mula sa kanyang boss at datnan ang bahay na maingay.

Natigilan ang lahat ng marining ang sigaw. Si Yao nagtaka sa nakita, dahil ang na datnan niyang si Hong at Kiku magkaharap at sa noo ni Hong nakadikit ang isang pirasong papel na may nakasulat.

"Kuya Yao, halika sali ka." Aya ni Mei

"Anong bang ginagawa ninyo? At bakit may nakadikit na papel sa noo ni Hong?" tanong nito.

"Pinoy henyo ang tawag diyan, tinuro sa amin ni Pili." Sagot ni Kim.

"Pinoy henyo?" ulit pa ni Yao.

"Yup ang mechanics nito ay…" paliwanag ni Yong Soo habang hawak ang ilang mga pirasong papel katabi ang pasimuno ng kaguluhan na abala sa pag gugupit at pagro-rolyo ng mga piraso ng masking tape. At ng matapos ang paliwanagan.

"Ah… mukhang masaya yan, sige sali ako." Sabi ni Yao.

"Pares kayo ni Mao, siya na lang ang wala pang partner" dagdag ni Pili. Naguumpisa pa lang naman sila kaya walang problema kung may dumagdag.

**Hong x Kiku**

Dahil sila na ang nakasalang ipinagpatuloy na nila ang kanilang ginagawa.

Hong: tao ba ito?

Kiku: oo (_hindi ako sigurado_)

Hong: babae?

Kiku: hindi

Hong: lalakwe?

Kiku: (_snorts_) hindi

Hong: lalaki?

Kiku: oo

Hong: kilala ba natin ito?

Kiku: Oo

Hong: Hmm… Unei?

Kiku: Hindi

Hong: kapatid ba?

Kiku: hindi

Hong: Um… weirdo?

Kiku: hm… pwede

Hong: Si Arthur?

Kiku: hindi (_tumawa ang mga nakarinig_)

Hong: May pagkamanyak ba ito?

Kiku: pwede

Hong: si Francis

Kiku: hindi

Hong: Matangkad ba siya?

Kiku: Oo

Hong: Si Ivan?

Kiku: Hindi

Hong: maingay ba sya?

Kiku: Oo

Hong: Hmm… weirdo na maingay na may pagkamanyak? Umm…

(**Yong:**_ nauubos na ang oras ninyo._)

… masiba ba siya?

Kiku: oo

Hong: si Alfred

Kiku: Oo

**Yong:**time… 2 min and 35 sec. NEXT!

"Teka sandali, paano nyo nasabi na may pagkamanyak si Alfred?" tanong ni Hadyiri. Hindi na sila nagsalita bagkos tumuro na lang sa abala pa ring si Pili.

"Ah… I see."

* * *

**Shurah:** part one pa lang ng pinoy henyo at dahil sa magiging mahaba ito hinati ko na lang ito sa dalawang chapters. Up next last part of pinoy henyo.

Shout out and special thanks kay iwha sa pagbibigay ng idea.


	23. ASEAN - Pinoy henyo prt 2

**Sa bahay ng ASEAN**

**Chapter 23**

* * *

**ASEAN – Pinoy henyo prt. 2**

**Yao x Mao**

**Yong:**Ready… GO!

Mao: Bagay?

Yao: hindi

Mao: Hayop?

Yao: hindi

Mao: pero buhay?

Yao: oo

Mao: um… tao?

Yao: oo

Mao: kilala natin?

Yao: oo

Mao: madalas ba syang pumupunta dito?

Yao: pwede

Mao: (_ngumisi_) boyfriend mo ba ito?

Yao: (_namula_) H-HINDI!

(_kantyawan sa mga nanonood_)

Mao: sigurado ka?

(**Pili:**_ hah! Bakit natigilan ka ata? Hm… suspicious!_)

Yao: OO!

Mao: hindi ka nagsisinungaling?

Yao: (_namula_) o-oo…

(**Pili:**_ Suspicious!_)

Mao: (_nakangisi_) gwapo ba siya?

Yao: (_namula x2_) p-p-pwede

Mao: matangkad?

Yao: (_namula x3_) Oo

Mao: charming?

Yao: (_namula x4_) Oo

Mao: nagdate na ba kayo nito?

Yao: (_namula x5_) Oo

Mao: sinagot mo na ba siya?

Yao: (_namula x6 + pinagpapawisan_) H-h-h-hindi pa

Mao: pero mahal mo?

Yao: ano ba? Bakit naiba ata ang mga tanong?

(**Ahnan:** _basta nagutin mo na lang_)

Pwede

(**Hadyiri:** _pwede? Ano bang klaseng sagot yan!_)

Mao: kung sakaling sabihin nya ng harapang I love you the same din ba ang sasabihin mo?

Yao: (_natigilan ng sandali_) Um… O-oo

Mao: hindi ka nagsisinungaling?

Yao: Oo

Mao: Si Ivan!

Yao: Oo

(**Yong: **time 1 min ang 25 sec. NEXT!)

"Si Ivan!" sigaw ni Mao.

"Alam ko, tapos na tayo hindi ba, nahulaan mo na" inis na sabi ni Yao, hindi pa rin maka-get over sa mga tanong.

"Teka… kung ako si Ivan paano mo sasabihin yung nararamdaman mo?" tanong muli ni Mao.

"Ayoko ngang sabihin" sabi ni Yao.

"Seriously?" pilit ni Mao, natigilan ang lahat at matamang nakikining, walang nagsasalita, nag-aabang.

"Fine sige sasabihin ko" nagbuntong hininga at tumingin ng seryoso kay Mao "Ivan Mahal kita" masuyong sabi ni Yao. "O ayan nasabi ko na, wag nyong ipapa alam ito lalo na sa kanya"

"Well… hindi na kailangan" sabi ni Mei.

"Mahal din kita Yao!" sabi ng tinig sa kanyang likuran.

Gulantang na lumingon, namula at hindi malaman ang sasabihin at di inaasahang pangyayari biglang nagtatatakbo palabas.

"AIYAAAAAAAAAAH!"

* * *

**Shurah:** last part ng pinoy henyo abangan ang susunod chapter.

Open pa rin po ako sa mga suggestion ng topics.

**Next chapter:** ASEAN – Truth or dare.

Kung meron kayong character na gustong isama o kaya dare na gustong ipagawa at kanino, i-send nyo lang thru PM or sa reviews.


End file.
